With You
by SailorStar9
Summary: Sailor Moon/Ouran High School Host Club. What if Kyoya and Ami had met during a charitable dinner party? The intrigued Otori continues keeping constant tabs, via his private police squad, on the girl genius who had managed to fascinate him. Mainly a flashback fic.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: When I PM-ed Angel of Courage about my plot bunnies returning with a Kyoya/Ami vengeance after watching Ouran High School Host Club, I wasn't kidding. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: Sailor Moon/Ouran High School Host Club. What if Kyoya and Ami had met during charitable dinner party? The intrigued Otori continues keeping constant tabs, via his private police squad, on the girl genius who had managed to fascinate him. Mainly a flashback fic. As for the pairing, it should be _glaringly_ obvious.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue

* * *

21-year-old Otori Kyoya awoke unexpectedly early and groggily reached out the side table for his glasses, before focusing on the feminine form on the mega-sized bed with him, the pale silk sheets hiding their decency. His intense dark eyes trailing down his partner's female curves, _and soon-to-be-future-wife if my plans go on smoothly._ He mentally added as he let his fingers brush across her exposed arm.

"You're staring, again." Ami mumbled, stirring.

"But I like looking at you." the youngest of the Otori siblings smirked. "Still so shy." his smirk widened as Ami nestled deeper under the covers. "This isn't our first time."

"Shut up." Ami's blush darkened. "What's wrong?" she looked up at her lover who was in deep contemplation as she nestled against his chest.

"Nothing." Kyoya kissed her forehead. "Just remembering. Oh crud." his eyes widening, ears registering the telltale sounds outside his door. "Go hide in the clothes gallery and until the coast is clear." he ushered the doctor-in-training into the walk-through changing room. "Father." he greeted Yoshio who had stormed into his son's bedroom.

Ami mentally winced when she heard Kyoya raise his voice at his father as the younger Otori defended her.

The slam on the door indicated Yoshio had left.

"I'm causing problems." Ami sighed, resting Kyoya's trembling fist between her hands before he left a dent on the wardrobe.

"Aren't your fault." Kyoya assured, drawing her into a hug. "It's... he just _can't_ see. We _can_ get through this."

"Hm..." Ami muttered. "Meep!" she squealed, Kyoya carrying her bridal-style back to the bed. "Do we _really_ have time for this?" she hissed, already used to her bespectacled lover's antics. "Kyoya!" she shrieked, the younger Otori lavishing kisses on her body.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Memories, Part One

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 1: Memories, Part One

* * *

"You're staring again." Ami muttered, the couple tucking in their late breakfast.

"Today," Kyoya stabbed his sausage. "It's been 5 years since we first met."

"Has it been that long?" Ami was surprised.

* * *

_Flashback to 5 years prior..._

"_Kaa-chan dara..." Ami sighed as she watched her mother gossip with the older females from the sidelines. "Well, Luna said to keep an eye out for things, I suppose it won't hurt." she summoned he hand-held computer and started an energy scan._

* * *

_Otori Kyoya was watching from the second storey, bored out of his mind seeing that the majority of party-goers were either established doctors or major investors in the medical sectors. His attention was, however, diverted when a glint of blue flashed past from the corner of his eye. "Mizuno Ami," he recited the genius girl's data right off his head. "Rumored to have an IQ of 300, but unconfirmed. Daughter of Mizuno Kato: world-renowned traveling artist, and Uzumaki Saeko: Head of Gynecology Department of Tokyo General Hospital. She's definitely someone to keep an eye on." he muttered. "Interesting. Very interesting." he raised a delicate eyebrow when he saw Ami bring out her mini-computer. "_Definitely _someone worth keeping an eye on."_

* * *

"_Good, nothing so far." Ami muttered, closing the computer's lid shut._

"_That's a very cute computer you have there." a voice stated._

"_Eep!" Ami gaped, turning to see an amused Kyoya beside her._

"_I haven't seen a model like this one before in any of the catalogs or the electronic stores I've been to." Kyoya noted._

"_It was given to me as a gift from a friend." Ami stammered, an inexplicable blush gracing her cheeks. "It's quite powerful and can do as much as normal PC does like internet/email, MS Office and games. I don't have CD or DVD installed on it but it does a bonus features like a scientific calculator and GPS tracking."_

"_A GPS tracking?" Kyoya was intrigued. "Quite an amazing tool for locating lost items."_

"_I wouldn't say that…" Ami muttered. "I use it more often to track down my friends who decide to ditch study buddies last minute."_

"_I can imagine." Kyoya rolled his eyes, already having more than enough experience with Tamaki's tardiness. "But I wonder why you have a planetary symbol of Mercury on your computer? How rude of me." he adjusted his glasses and held out his hand. "Otori Kyoya."_

* * *

_"Oh!" Ami gasped in recognition: no wonder he seemed so familiar; he was the youngest son of the Otori empire._

"_Is something wrong?" Kyoya could hardly hide his amusement._

"_No," Ami flushed, looking away. "I'm sorry. That was quite rude of me." she shook his hand. "I'm..."_

"_Mizuno Ami." Kyoya finished her sentence. _

"_I didn't think I was that well-known." Ami blinked._

"_In the medical world, you are a rising star." Kyoya stated matter-of-factly. "Fascinating..." he grabbed her chin and tilted it at just the right angle, still not breaking eye contact. "I am not the sort of person who takes things lightly," he grabbed her arm before she could slip away. "And I wanted you to know that I'm taking you very, very seriously. I was wondering if perhaps," he gave her a gallant bow. "You'll honor me with this dance?"_

"_Um, I'm not a very good dancer." Ami admitted._

"_Neither am I." Kyoya whispered. "But I'll try to avoid stepping on you."_

_Ami stifled a giggle and allowed the older teen to lead her to the dance floor._

* * *

"Kyoya?" Ami blinked, looking at her lover, then at his outstretched hand.

"We never _did_ finish that dance, did we?" Kyoya reminded.

"Point." Ami chuckled and let him pull her to the living room.

* * *

"Get your head out of the clouds, love." Ami teased, the couple now seated comfortably on the recliner, Kyoya idly playing with her fringe. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kyoya smiled down at her. "I'm just contemplating on how I should go about doing this. And before you say anything," he hushed her. "Just let me think of how I'm going to phase this. Nymph," he started. "You know it'll be our third-year anniversary in a week's time, right? And I feel, it _is_ time for this." he produced a red velvet box.

"Kyoya..." Ami breathed, the diamond ring sitting prettily in the opened box.

"Marry me?" the youngest Otori whispered, almost pleadingly.

Ami's literal tackle gave the bespectacled young man her answer.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Dismemberment, The Reason

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 2: Dismemberment, The Reason

* * *

"You _do_ know your father won't approve, right?" Ami muttered.

"I don't care." Kyoya snorted. "If he can't accept that I'm marrying the woman I love, then tough. What's wrong?" he nuzzled her neck.

"You ever get the feeling that one of those irritating untied ends of your past winds up biting you in the rear?" Ami sighed.

"So... this is one of those times?" Kyoya cocked a brow. "But you declared them honor-less, didn't you?"

"You think _that_ will stop them; even after I declared them girisezu?" Ami deathpanned.

"Good point." Kyoya nodded.

"Young master," the butler broke the couple apart. "An Aino Minako is here to see Lady Ami."

"Speak of the devil." Ami shook her head. "Let me handle this one." she kissed his cheek.

"The foyer on the second storey is totally yours." Kyoya stood up, knowing that his fiancee is going to close the blonde's claims once and for all. _But it won't hurt to call for reinforcements._ He grinned and dialed a number. "Hello, Michiru?"

* * *

On the second floor's foyer...

"Nice place you have here." Minako whistled as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Aino," Ami's voice literally dripped liquid nitrogen. "Let us cut short the chase. Just, _what do you want_?"

Minako flinched, remembering the last time the calm-minded female had used the similar tone on the rest of the Senshi.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been weeks after the defeat of Galaxia and Usagi was more withdrawn and forlorn than ever. The girls had been concerned and comforted their Princess the best they could, but Usagi was too heart-broken over Mamoru's departure, _again_._

_Unbeknownst to the rest of the Senshi, the reincarnated Moon Princess was already falling victim to the dark whisperings of the Ginzuishou._

_Then, came the fallout: Usagi had somehow heard of Ami being an Uzumaki, whose clan possessed one of the three Celestial Swords; Hyōrinmaru. _(A/N: No relation to Hitsugaya Tōshirō's Zanpakutō)

_Usagi had somehow gotten it into her head that _she_ would better off handling the powerful katana than any of the Uzumaki and had demanded Ami to hand over the blade over so that it could be put to better use._

_Ami was about to refuse when Luna pulled out the White Moon royal Doctrine that stated that any weapon belonging to the Senshi belongs to the current heir of the White Moon._

_Usagi's smug expression turned into a scowl when Ami countered with the Uzumaki clan Doctrine: no outsider should lay hands of the Sacred Blade, any person wishing to do so must defeat the current clan heir in combat._

_Luna relented, remembering Queen Selenity's laws that clan Doctrines hold precedence over the royal Doctrine but Moon cats were confident that the Eternal-level Senshi would be able to defeat the Water Soldier and bring such a powerful weapon under the control of the White Moon._

_Too bad, things didn't go as planned._

* * *

_Flashback within flashback_

"_What, scared?" Usagi mocked as the two combatants stood face-to-face on the Temple grounds._

"_No, just preparing." Ami replied, the Hyōrinmaru blade in hand as she slid into the Uzumaki kenjutsu stance._

"_Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Usagi wasted no time in transforming. "Transform already!" she demanded._

"_I don't see a need to." Ami remarked coolly._

"_Your loss." Eternal Sailor Moon shrugged and charged, the 'Eternal Tiare' in hand._

_Ami jumped back to avoid the slash._

_Undeterred, Eternal Sailor Moon chased after her opponent and attempted a horizontal slash across Ami's chest, which Ami skilfully avoided._

_When the two clashed, they began to exchange blows with each other's weapons. This continued for the next few minutes, until eventually they broke apart._

_During the fight, Makoto could see that Ami was much faster than Eternal Sailor Moon and used her superior speed to keep Moon Senshi on the defensive for most of the time._

"_I believe it's time to get serious," Ami remarked, after putting some distance between them. "I'll give you this one chance to concede, there'll be no shame in giving up, but if you refuse, be warned I will not hold back on you."_

"_You can stop acting so tough, as you're not only one who has been holding back and I've no intention of quitting." Eternal Sailor Moon sneered._

"_Very well then, but remember, you're the one who forced me to do this. I gave you the chance to walk away." Ami reminded as the Moon Senshi charged once more._

_Faster than the eye could see, the Hyōrinmaru blade was sheathed, the back of the sword hitting Eternal Sailor Moon on the stomach._

"_What are you all doing?" Eternal Sailor Moon barked, "Attack her!"_

"_Don't even move." Hyōrinmaru was poised against Eternal Sailor Moon's neck before the rest of the Senshi could react. "Stay where you are."_

"_Don't worry about me!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. "Eliminate her!"_

"_Don't do this, Ami." Minako played peacemaker. "Let Usagi go and we can talk about this."_

_Ami's glare caused the girls to flinch slightly as the tone in her voice turned into ice, "She challenged me, she lost and yet all of you still defend her! Where is the fairness in that? Tell me!"_

_The girls were silent; they knew that Ami was right._

_"**TELL ME!**" Ami practically screamed._

"_The… the rules of the White Moon are clear," Minako said slowly. "Any weapon belonging to the Senshi belongs to the current heir of White Moon, and the Senshi will have to eliminate those who oppose."_

"_But you forgot one this, Venus," Ami's voice was shot in venom. "You forgot that I, too, am a Senshi."_

_The blonde leader didn't like where this was going._

_In a tone literally dripping in liquid nitrogen, Ami voiced her intentions for all to hear, "I hereby renounce my allegiance to the White Moon. I disavow any and all relations I have to any of you.. I am no longer your 'Soul Sister. You and the rest of the Senshi have lost the right to call me your 'Soul Sister'. No 'Soul Sister' of mine would try to kill me just to gain a powerful weapon. You have no honor and your presence is beneath me." She pointed the bladed end of the sword at the remaining Senshi. "You...and others...are nothing more than girisezu." walking past Luna, she dropped the 'Mercury Crystal Change Rod' and the Mercury computer to the ground._

_Both Luna and Makoto looked at Ami in total shock. Ami? Disowning them and throwing away everything that she was?_

_Standing up and glaring at the flabbergasted girls, Usagi shouted, "What are you doing? I said eliminate her!"_

"_We can't," Minako replied, her voice sounding like she had drunk acid. "Ami has thrown away everything, even her Senshi title. In effect, she doesn't exist."_

_Usagi growled internally. She took one look at Ami before she charged at her. Ami saw her coming and before she could reach her, Minako and Makoto pulled her back, restraining her._

"_**LET ME GO!**" Usagi screamed. "**SHE**** DESERVES TO DIE!**"_

* * *

"On second thought," Ami retorted. "Stuff the pleasantries, Aino. I know you've come to kill me."

"Kill you?" Minako was confused.

"Yeah, like Hino's countless attempts to kill me." Ami snapped.

"I'm not here to kill you, Ami. I'm here to take you back home." Minako insisted.

Ami snorted, "My home is here, Aino. Hino, like the Princess' lap dog that she is, tried to kill me for defeating her vaunted Princess in combat. And don't think I know what will happen when I went back. The cats will have me executed just for holding the power they lust for, and for daring to renounce the White Moon."

Minako sighed, "I'm here to bring you back."

"Regardless of the life I have now?" Ami shot her a look.

"I was wondering if we'll walk into a bloodbath." Michiru chuckled in amusement.

"I'm just surprised they're talking civilly." Haruka snorted.

"Haruka, Michiru?" Minako was shocked. "The two of you knew she was here, you knew and lied."

"Damn right we Outers knew." Haruka retorted. "What the Princess and cats did was sick!"

"It's not like that." Minako defended.

"I call bull!" Haruka glared. "Rei and Makoto were given elemental constructs. Ami was only given an upped version of her bubbles. She saved _my_ ass when we were trapped in Nehellenia's mirror and she's still treated like dirt. She prevents her clan's heirloom from falling into the wrong hands and they order her death!"

Minako had nothing to say. It was all true.

"Where were her teammates?" Haruka continued her rant. "That's right; you were all sucking up to the Princess as she bemoaned being beaten by imouto."

"That is neither here nor there." Minako said.

"She had a death sentence." Michiru snarled.

"I'm sure that time…"

"What time, Aino?" Haruka challenged. "Hino moved to kill her as soon as Luna ordered it."

"Leave, Aino." Ami's voice told the blond leader there was no room for discussion. "Leave and never return. Do _not_ make me take this up to the Pantheon Council again. _Then_, we shall see who is right."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Approval

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: Approval

* * *

"Otori Kyoya," the aged Uzumaki swords-master greeted his visitor. "Why do I own this pleasure of a visit?" as Kyoya prostrated before Uzumaki Saisui, the current Uzumaki clan head.

"Lord Uzumaki," Kyoya started. "I love Ami with all of my heart. She is more precious to me than my own life. I would always do everything possible to make sure that she was happy and secure. I would treasure her and place her before all else in my life. I present myself before you to formally ask for your granddaughter's hand in marriage."

Saisui chuckled, "Very well, we will need to sign the marriage contracts and perform the betrothal ceremony. Let us take care of all of this now and then the two of you shall be formally betrothed. And do not worry, my boy," he gave Kyoya a grandfatherly smile. "I'll smooth things over with your father. I may be old," he gave a playful wink. "But I still have a couple of tricks up my sleeve."

"What sleeve, grandfather?" Ami joked.

"Figure of speech, my dear." Saisui chuckled. "Figure of speech."

"Oh grandfather..." Ami giggled.

"Now, get out, the two of you." Saisui shooed the couple out of the meeting room.

* * *

"Grandfather never changes." Ami chuckled. "Even after all these years."

"So," Kyoya gave his fiancee's traditional Uzumaki kimono an appreciative look. "Is this normal?"

"It's tradition." Ami kissed him briefly on the cheek. "Always has been ever since grandfather started my kenjutsu training; since mother showed little to no interest in taking up the arts of swordsmanship and grandfather wasn't about to let the Uzumaki techniques die off..."

"You ended up being the 'voluntary' next-in-line." Kyoya finished.

"Well, I certainly don't regret it." Ami admitted, resting her head on his chest as the couple watched the sunset in the gardens. "Grandfather has always drilled it in my head that deception is the way of the shinobi, and it is deception that allowed me to differentiate between ally and foe."

"You mean the girls?" Kyoya guessed.

Ami merely smiled, not agreeing or disagreeing with him. "Not here, love." she moaned, Kyoya giving her a passionate kiss, his hand sliding under her kimono. "My room." she broke off. "I have silencing and time-delaying seals in place."

Kyoya merely smirked and carried her bridal-style back into her room.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Memories, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 4: Memories, Part Two

* * *

Saisui smirked as he heard his granddaughter's door slid open the next morning. "Those two are going to give me such beautiful great-grandbabies." he grinned, sipping his tea.

* * *

In the kitchen...

Ami sneezed as she worked to prepare breakfast. _Grandfather must be talking about me. _She mused. "I see you're up." she said, Kyoya leaning against the door.

"You could have woken me up." the Otori heir complained.

"You, my dear." Ami chuckled. "Can't wake up early in the morning to save your life, and I _know_ how cranky you get when someone interrupts your beauty sleep. I swear you and Honey-senpai can sleep through a tornado." she pinched his nose playfully. "Wait for little long; I'll get grandfather's breakfast to him first." she exited the kitchen with a serving table.

* * *

Later in the afternoon...

Kyoya hid an amused smirk as he watched the love of his life _hum_ a tune whilst cooking up a storm in their penthouse pantry. "Lily petals?" he raised a brow, seeing Ami drop a flower petal into each of the jelly mold.

"It's a tribute." Ami stated. "I've already known."

"Known?" Kyoya blinked. "About what?"

"About 5 years ago," Ami wiped her hands. "There was a time when I underwent a brief period of depression." she recalled the couple of days of dejection before Droid Giwaku showed herself. "What lifted my spirits was..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_They're horrible..." Ami rested her head on her outstretched arm. "Horrible... this is..." she looked down on the floor, a bouquet of white lilies in front of her doorstep. Entering her apartment, the flowers in hand, she shut the door and took a whiff of the fresh flowers. "Ah." she blinked, spotting the small white card attached. "Eep!" she flushed after reading the intricately decorated card._

* * *

"I couldn't figure out who'd kept sending the flowers." Ami admitted. "Well, that is until I met you in University. How long..."

"Immediately after I laid my eyes on you." Kyoya brushed her fringe away. "You intrigued me."

"Then you know..." Ami breathed.

"About you being Sailor Mercury?" Kyoya chuckled. "The watchers I sent to keep tabs on you reported numerous occasions of supernatural events occurring around you. I never suspected you were involved in any of them; I was skeptical at first, but after the fifth report, I _knew_ it was too much of a coincidence. Don't worry." he assured. "My lips were sealed, then and now."

"Watchers?" Ami echoed. "So, _that's _how you knew about the fallout."

"And the events leading to it." Kyoya added. "You were in the right. It's a pity the other girls couldn't see it."

"And you weren't freaked out over a talking cat?" Ami questioned.

"Hey, it could be worse." Kyoya smirked. "It could be a talking lizard. But what really bothered me was; why was Tsukino the _only_ one who had the ability to vanquish the enemy? Why _specifically _her? "

"She..." Ami started.

"Save it if you're going to tell me it's because she is your best friend." Kyoya cut her off. "Really, what _best friend _leaves the rest of you high and dry with little to no abilities to protect yourselves from an attack and forces you to rely on her to save your skins?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. The Tribunal

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 5: The Tribunal

* * *

After the fallout...

"Usagi," Luna looked at her mistress. "What was that all about?"

"Luna," Usagi voiced. "The White Moon Doctrine dictates that whatever powers the Senshi have belongs to me. So, it's only natural that the Celestial Swords are mine as well."

"Usagi, do you _know_ what the Celestial Swords are capable of?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Don't know and don't care." Usagi huffed. "I _only_ know that such a powerful sword should be mine! What the.." she gaped when a bright glow formed under her feet and both girl and cat was sucked into a summoning circle.

* * *

Mount Olympus where all the Gods resided was a massive world unto itself where the once revered immortals lived; and the Senshi's powers were born from these mighty beings. To prevent a Senshi from overstepping her boundaries, it was decided that should a dispute arise, a tribunal would be convened, and the matter be resolved with all the other Gods Mount Olympus being witnesses to the tribunal.

And right now one...the _first one_ to ever take was being convened.

Usagi, in her Eternal Sailor Moon form, along with Super Sailor Mars were chained down in a large circular room with their bindings having the power to prevent them from calling forth their powers. Luna was in front of the two girls, with chains of her own to prevent her from tapping into her Mau powers. All around them, the various Gods were talking, speaking like humans do with their own public tribunals before they started before a loud roar silenced them all.

The massive, imposing form of Zeus landed on a platform which further intimidated the currently accused before him. The Thunder Lord's eyes were filled with fury, as he glared at each one, Luna shivered in fear, not meeting his eyes, and tried to look at something else. She had met the Ruler of the Heavens on a few rare occasions in their lives back during the Silver Millennium and would hide behind the Queen when in the mighty God's presence.

"Hear Yee! Hear Yee! This Tribunal is now in session. The Senshi of Mercury VS The Senshi of the White Moon, the Senshi of Mars and the Mau cat, Luna! The charges are betrayal of a fellow comrade, dishonoring the terms of an honorable fight, overstepping limitations, and conspiracy to control powers beyond their capabilities! There are also the additional charges of severely limiting the powers of a comrade," this was directed at Luna and Super Sailor Mars. "And false accusations made against a former comrade-in-arms. How do you three answer the charges against you?" demanded Zeus with eyes blazing with fury.

"Not guilty!" Super Sailor Mars called out.

"Not guilty!" Luna answered.

"Not guilty!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed. "It's just the weakling. Now let me go, I am the Moon Princess and you need me."

"So you think because your name, you have the right to take whatever you think it's yours?" Zeus raised a brow.

"Whatever powers the Senshi have is mine." Eternal Sailor Moon sneered.

"So, you, a mere Sailor Senshi, believe you are above those higher than you?" Zeus asked.

"I am the Moon Princess. No one is higher than me." Eternal Sailor Moon declared.

"Will the witnesses come forward and evidence be brought forth." Zeus instructed as he watched Hermes, Athena and Apollo nod, and then look directly at them.

"The Prosecution calls forth the Senshi of Pluto to testify on our behalf!" answered Hermes.

"Silence!" Zeus roared, muting all whisperings. "Super Sailor Pluto, come forth!"

"I am here at your command to speak on behalf of the God of Wit and the wielder of one of the Three Celestial Swords, the Hyōrinmaru." Super Sailor Pluto proclaimed, as she bowed respectfully towards the all mighty deity, and then looked at the defendants with bloodlust in her eyes.

"Then speak. Tell us all of the injustice the Senshi of Mercury suffered and how she was treated by those around her!" Zeus commanded.

"Zeus-sama, I must protest the Senshi of Pluto from speaking! The amount of time she spends at the Gate of Time and Space distorts her sense of reasoning!" Luna exclaimed, before a blast of lightning from the Thunder Lord shocked the feline.

"Be silent! In this Tribunal, there will be no lies or half truths; for I see all that would be from such words. You speak them here or prevent the truth being heard... then you will be severely punished!" Zeus exclaimed.

"I am Sailor Pluto; one of the Senshi of the Outer Rim of the Solar System and I swear upon my immortal soul that what I speak today is the utmost truth. The former Sailor Mercury's name is Mizuno Uzumaki Ami. She is the daughter of Mizuno Kato and Uzumaki Saeko, the latter, the direct descendent of the long-lost Uzumaki Clan. Her life as a Senshi has not been a pleasant one, in part, thanks to the Mau cat named Luna who sought to minimize her power. To dispel any doubts of my word, Mizuno Uzumaki Ami has allowed me to copy her memories into a memory gem; and I ask of the memory gem be shown now to all of you to see for yourself whether or not I speak the truth." Super Sailor Pluto explained and let the diamond-shaped crystal float into Zeus' hands.

Using one of his many powers, the Lord of Thunder released the memories from the gem for all to watch.

The Gods around them watched in horror as they saw Luna and Artemis, with the aid of Rei, perform a ritual to seal off the bulk of the powers from the Mercury Star Power stick. Hermes fumed as he saw the Mercury Lyre manifest, knowing all too well that _his_ Senshi should had gotten the instrument much earlier. They finally saw the memory of how Ami defeated Eternal Sailor Moon with merely the hilt of her blade, and was yelled at by the defeated Moon Senshi for winning against her. How Luna gave the 'kill-on-sight' order _after_ Ami denounced her Senshi title, and Rei's numerous attempts to assassinate the ex-Senshi.

Needless to say, it got all the Gods around the group of accused females to shake with rage not since felt in all their years being alive.

"What is worse, Zeus-sama." Super Sailor Pluto added. "Is I have seen from the Gate of Time and Space that Sailor Moon had not only cheated her Senshi of their 'Planet' powers, she had refused to up them to 'Eternal' after Luna told her about the Three Celestial Swords. She wanted to take control of the Sword of the Waters; she had never wanted for any of them to grow too powerful." and Luna looked away in shame.

"I am not part of this plan!" Super Sailor Mars protested. "I was only following Usagi's orders. I do not deserve to be punished alongside thes- AAAAAAHHH!" as she was shocked with lightning from Zeus.

"You are guilty by association." Hermes bellowed. "Sailor Moon and Luna are both guilty in their actions against my Senshi as you have seen with her memories. The Mau cat broke the sacred vow and law to never reveal information about a weapon that a God had given as a gift. Sailor Moon dared to control a power that wasn't even hers!" as he saw Luna looking down while the God of Speed snarled at her.

"I've heard enough!" Zeus roared. "I have seen Mizuno Uzumaki Ami's memories of her treatment I have heard from Sailor Pluto of the crimes committed against Mizuno Uzumaki Ami in general. It is clear to me that all of you are guilty of crimes listed and more that you all have yet to be charged with by the Senshi of Time and Space. Do you have anything to say for yourselves before I pronounce your punishment?"

"We only did what we thought was right!" Luna defended. "Usagi is our Princess. She had a right to know of the Gods' gifts." before she was struck ruthlessly with lightning from Zeus.

"Do not play me for a fool, cat!" Zeus snapped. "You knew the rules and your excuse is a hollow one." and saw the other Gods watching the proceedings were calling for judgment against the accused.

Coupled with Eternal Sailor Moon's arrogance, it didn't take a genius to know what they thought of them.

GUILTY!

GUILTY!

GUILTY!

GUILTY!

The words were being spoken by all the Gods around them. Pluto, for her part, stayed silent through the whole thing, as she watched Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mars and Luna tremble in fear knowing that the Thunder Lord was thinking along the same lines. Zeus did not care to hear silver tongued, honey dripping words, filled with remorse, or that they wished to redeem themselves in his godly eyes. Even now, they could see that Zeus held them in little to no regard in being worthy of staying as Senshi, or even keeping their powers at all. If Zeus had wished it, he could strip them of all of their powers, skills, princesses' rights, and their very home planet/moon be surrendered to the Senshi of Mercury as compensation.

"In regards to Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mars and Luna that stand accused of high crimes against Hermes, Athena, Apollo and their Senshi, I find them all...GUILTY!" proclaimed Zeus with the witnesses in the stands going into a frenzy of cheer at seeing justice being done. "I hereby pass judgment on the guilty parties. Neither Tsukino Usagi nor Hino Rei may transform into their Senshi forms ever again! The two of you must surrender the Ginzuishou, your transformation items and _any_ of your weapons over to your patron Gods immediately! Your territory will be put under the control of the Mercury Royal House and the Uzumaki Clan for them to manage how they see fit. Any decision you make _must_ go through them for approval. The Mau cats will not be allowed access to their full heritage for... the next 500 years!" the Lord of the Skies commanded, much to the shock of each guilty party. "Leave my sight now!" he bellowed and the group vanished.

Selene and Ares placed a stern hand on their Senshi and teleported out with Luna in tow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Oxford, Here I Come

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Edited Chapter 2 so that the story makes more sense.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 6: Oxford, Here I Come

* * *

The next day...

"MIZUNO AMI!" Usagi stormed into the school as Ami prepared to remove her shoes. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL!"

Ami looked at the furious girl, who, from her point of view, had clearly snapped and she was obviously out for her blood. "I was expecting you to crawl out of what hole you were hiding, Tsukino," she said. "So what do you want?"

"You...broken, beaten at my feet," Usagi snarled, hands balled into fists. "You got some ball showing up here after what you did. You must got some kind of death wish, do you? YOU TOOK MY LIFE FROM ME! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU WILL PAY, AMI!"

Ami raised a brow, "I took everything from you? It was your own fault that you decided lay claim on powers that clearly doesn't belong to you. You should have known that there would be consequences for what you have done. The Gods who gave us our powers won't let this go lying down. You just couldn't let it go, could you? You think the whole world revolved all around you! I got news for you, Usagi. It doesn't! Setsuna was justified in exposing you for what you were! It's not my fault that you couldn't take the reality of what you did! You should have just let it go...but you didn't. You were always a sore loser, Usagi."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME?" Usagi snarled. "YOU DESTROYED MY DREAMS! MY LIFE! ZEUS TOOK MY HENSHIN BROOCH AND THE GINZUISHOU YESTERDAY! I CAN'T TRANSFORM ANYMORE! I...am going...to KILL you... AMI!" she edged closer towards Ami. "I am going to choke the life out of you!"

WHAM!

A hand chop to the back of Usagi's head knocked the blond out.

"Thanks, Makoto." Ami sighed in relief.

"So, I've heard." Minako added. "About the Oxford scholarship."

"Yeah." Ami nodded.

"I say, go for it." Makoto encouraged. "I mean, you missed the opportunity the last time."

"I was planning to." Ami admitted. "After I wrap up the loose ends here. What the..." she gaped, feeling a shock of power coursing through her and a new henshin pen materialized in front of her.

"Hey, this looks like your Crystal Change Rod." Makoto pointed out.

"But the stick..." Minako looked at the stick that was shot with silver and white swirls.

* * *

Outside the school gates...

"Guess I don't have to worry after all." Kyoya smirked. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Gesturing to his driver, they drove off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. University Life, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 7: University Life, Part One

* * *

"Let's see…" Ami took a look at the outlay of the school grounds she had downloaded before arriving on campus. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked in apology, having bumped into someone.

"It's quite alright." Kyoya's hand was reached out to steady her before she was thrown off balance. "It is a rather big campus and quite confusing for a newcomer."

"Oh!" Ami blinked, finally making eye contact with her rescuer. "Why are you…?"

"Is anything wrong?" Kyoya's eyes twinkled.

"Nothing." Ami stammered, blushing heavily. "I have to get to class."

"Quite unfortunately, my dear." Kyoya smirked once Ami was out of earshot. "You'll be seeing quite _a lot_ of me from now on and, I, for one, am not one to let go of someone who piqued my interest as much as you had."

* * *

In Juuban…

"Kino, Aino!" Usagi stormed up to the two Senshi after school let out. "If you know what's good for you, I'll tell me where that weakling is!"

"Your demands are unfounded." Makoto stood her ground.

"Even if _we_ know where Ami is, we won't tell you." Minako retorted.

"For the record, you and Hino won't be seeing us any longer." Makoto picked up her bag. "I've received a culinary student grant from Ginza, and I've accepted it."

"And Jam Records has offered me a singing contract." Minako added. "I've consented."

"You can't do that!" Usagi screeched. "You're _my_ Senshi! You can't leave!"

"_Your_ Senshi?" the two girls echoed. "Weren't you stripped of your title as Princess Serenity? The White Moon no longer has an heir. We are free to do whatever we want."

"You…." Usagi fumed. "Traitors, the two of you!"

* * *

In America…

"Hey, look." The whisperings echoed through the campus hallway as Ami walked to her locker. "It's the honor student."

"Man, she's lucky."

"Teacher's pet."

"She doesn't look much. What does _he_ see in her?"

"Oh my…" Ami gasped, finding a bouquet of fresh white lilies in her locker.

Aside, Kyoya hid an amused smirk, "Guess she's still clueless. Not that _I_ mind, it's fun playing the anonymous guardian angel. Oh no, you don't." he muttered, spotting the seniors of the basketball team approach Ami and stepped out of his hiding spot.

* * *

Hirako Allan, the aspiring basketball team captain walked purposely towards the new student, intent on adding her to his already long list of conquests. Leaning against the row of lockers, he grinned confidently at the petite female. "So, what're you doing tonight, beautiful?"

"Studying." Ami bit back an irritated growl.

"Oh. Well, how about tomorrow night?" Hirako was unfazed.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I won't go out with you tomorrow night; the night after that; next week; next month; or ever." she snapped, never once looking away from the mirror behind her locker door.

It didn't seem to faze Allan and he continued to smile in a snake charming manner. "Aw, c'mon, Ami…"

"Mizuno to you." Ami fired an ice-cold look at him.

"-I know you want to be my girl."

"No, I don't."

"Don't deny it. You want me."

"You are so full of yourself."

"Every girl on campus wants the chance I'm giving you right now."

"I'm not every girl." The tension in the air seemed to rise even higher as everyone stopped in their tracks to watch how this would turn out.

"C'mon, Ami, we'd be perfect together." Allan insisted. "The most beautiful girl in Oxford and the future doctor with the aspiring captain of the basketball team, it's a perfect match."

"No."

"Get this straight, _Mizuno_, no girl ever says no to me." Allan ground fiercely in a very clear menace.

"I do believe the lady said no." Kyoya stepped in, tightening his hold on Allan's wrist before the slap landed.

"Otori…" Allan hissed at the potential heir of the greatest competitor to his family business. "Kyoya. I didn't know you're in Oxford too."

"I managed to keep my initiation a secret." Kyoya trained a glare at the older male. "Consider this your first and only warning: you _will_ not touch her." He swore and pulled Ami out of harm's way.

* * *

Trudging home after practice, Allan thought long and hard on how to stay close to the girl he obsessed about the very moment she stepped into the lecture hall. She was perfection in itself. So why was she able to resist him, male perfection personified, was beyond his comprehension. His teammates had warned him to stay away from the rising star of the medical world for the simple reason that the youngest Otori had staked an unofficial claim on the innocent looking girl. Word had gotten around the school that it was him who wrote and submitted her letter of recommendation to the school board personally. To most guys, it was an unspoken signal to back off; that Ami wasn't available.

To Allan it only sent out one signal: _challenge!_

Allan growled to himself. Fate was a cruel mistress to play with indeed. He truly believed he deserved to be with Ami, yet was not. He truly believed Otori wasn't supposed to be with her, yet he was.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Uzumaki Seals Training Renewed

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

redrobin: This is before the engagement and the second time they 'officially' met. I did mention this is mainly a flashback fic, didn't I?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 8: Uzumaki Seals Training Renewed

* * *

At Ben & Jerry's…

Ami's spoon toyed with the mounds of whipped cream surrounding the melting ice cream of her hot fudge sundae. But she paid it no mind. Her thoughts were presently elsewhere.

Returning from the counter with his own sweet concoction, Kyoya sat close to Ami's side in the booth. He immediately noted the idle patterns her spoon was tracing, her brows furrowed slightly in deep thought. "Anything wrong?" he raised a brow.

"Just thinking." Ami replied. "I mean, why me?"

"Simple." Kyoya answered. "Because you're special."

"Well, if Tsukino were here, it won't be so." Ami muttered bitterly.

"You _seriously _think that blond is really _that_ exceptional to make those guys fall in love with her?" Kyoya echoed incredulously.

"You mean…" Ami breathed.

"Hey, if you had an omnipotent crystal in your hands which can grant _any_ wish you want…" Kyoya prompted.

"Then why didn't she just take the easy way out and wish for all the enemies in the past to vanish?" Ami frowned. "Because she wanted to be viewed as a saviour." She realized. "It'll make her transition as Queen all the more easier."

"Exactly." Kyoya nodded.

"'Those who broke the rules were trash, and those who abandoned their fellow 'Soul Sisters' were worse than trash.'" Ami snorted. "She's a fricking hypocrite; going back on her preaching when she found out about the Hyōrinmaru sword. She was also the first one to turn her back on me when the kill-on-sight order came down from Luna, calling for my death. Selenity would be rolling over in her grave if she had seen how her daughter had ended up."

* * *

In Juuban…

"Damn those wretches!" Usagi let a pillow fly; she had discovered both Makoto and Minako gone when she arrived in school earlier. "They dare betray me, their Princess? I must have more power… I _need_ more power!"

The pig-tailed blond growled, she had severely underestimated Ami and paid for it. The one person who she thought was worthless had all but decimated her. First by dodging each of her attacks effortlessly, then by knocking her to the ground via a hit on the hilt of her blade. The fact that it was Ami that had done it had angered her to no end. The end result was an increase on Rei's assassination attempts.

However, Ami retaliated by vanishing off the radar. With no leads as to where the waylaid Senshi had gone, Rei was forced to back down, although Luna's kill-on-sight order still remained.

* * *

In America…

"Ah, Master Chiriku." Kyoya greeted the undercover Uzumaki seals master. "Welcome. Allow me to introduce…"

"There's no need." Ami recognized the banished seals master and her godfather. "Godfather." She bowed respectfully.

"You've grown, chibi." Chiriku grinned. "So, are you ready to advance in your seals training?"

"A redundant question, godfather." Ami scolded. "Why did grandfather submit to those old farts, I'll never know."

"Saisui's hands were tied, chibi." Chiriku reminded. "It was either you or me. Both Sansui and I agreed that you were too important to be sacrificed; that's why I accepted the banishment. Remember what I always said about honour?" the middle-aged man took his seat.

"'Honour is nothing but bullshit. Honour was only designed by weak people to keep the strong in line.'" Ami recited right off the bat.

"That was further proven when I was banished." Chiriku added. "I never put that much stock in honour. From my experiences, those who call themselves honourable were hiding their true agenda. There is only the right action and what a good person truly desires is your mind and your heart. By what you decide and how you live, you will live a good life...or not."

"Excuse me," Kyoya cut in. "But can the two of you fill me in? I, for one, am quite lost."

"The reason for me being banished from the clan," Chiriku started. "Is simple. Not only were the clan elders adamant against having a female as the future clan leader, they were furious that chibi had managed to wield Hyōrinmaru, while none of them could. So, they came to Sansui with the ultimatum: either put chibi in the Cadet Branch and name a _male_ of their choosing as clan heir or banish his closest family and friend from the clan. The both of us chose to save chibi from being branded with the subservient seal."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Uzumaki Clan Problems

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

redrobin: I did; right from the start in the summary. Remember?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 9: Uzumaki Clan Problems

* * *

In Chiriku's wooden hut…

"Now, that's hard." Ami muttered, having completed yet another series of complicated seals.

"Keep going." Chiriku pressed.

"I am trying." Ami whined.

"And if you are whining," Chiriku's dreaded paper fan was brought out. "You aren't trying hard enough!"

"You shut up!" Ami glared at the amused Kyoya.

* * *

In the Uzumaki clan house…

"This is unacceptable!" one of the clan elders fumed as the council elders held their secret meeting late in the night.

"Agreed," another elder concurred. "Never has this happened before in all of Uzumaki history; a _female_ leading the clan! This is preposterous!"

"But what can we do?" a younger elder inquired. "She wields Hyōrinmaru with ease, she has also mastered the Uzumaki kenjutsu style to the fullest."

"You forget," the oldest clan elder smiled. "She also needs to be a full-fledged seals master in order to be clan head. With us banishing Chiriku…"

"She has no chance of finishing her sealing mastery." The younger elder realized.

"Exactly." The oldest elder nodded. "Now, all we have to do is petition to Sansui to have her removed as clan heir and instil someone of _our_ choosing as heir."

"Agreed." Came the unanimous nods all around. There was absolutely _no way_ they'd ever give up the amount of power they'd accumulated to some upstart girl.

* * *

The next day…"

"Ibiki-sama." Tetsuya bowed before the assembly of elders.

"Tetsuya," the eldest clan elder started. "We've summoned you here to inform you that you will be the next clan heir after we appeal to Sansui to _remove_ his poor election of a clan heir."

"I'll be honoured." Tetsuya bowed, a small smile gracing his face at the thought of him leading the clan in the future. _It won't hurt much having the former clan heir as a wife either._ He smirked leeringly as he imagined himself forcing Ami into submission via the subservient seal and doing things to her that would be considered illegal in a T-rated fic; never mind the fact that he was _almost_ 10 years older than she was.

* * *

In America…

Ami shivered and looked up at the wooden ceiling. _I have a bad feeling about this._ She mused. _Something terrible is brewing back home._

"I see you get this feeling too." Chiriku nodded sagely. "From what I heard from my spies in the branch house, the elder council has been acting up and braying for your removal."

"I'm not surprised." Ami muttered. "Those old farts have been against me being clan heir since day one."

"But isn't Lord Sansui the one who makes the ultimate decision?" Kyoya was confused.

"Sansui could only choose his battles." Chiriku sighed. "Unfortunately, the clan elders hold too much power. They're resistant to change and chibi's ideas are rather… radical. I mean, banishing the subservient seal for starters."

"I want a big, happy family, not a divided class of masters and servants." Ami snorted, knowing the darker side of the clan; of how the males of the main branch would force the female branch members to submit to their whims and desires. Many female branch members had committed senpaku to hide the shame of their unwanted pregnancies.

"The subservient seal has been in the clan ever since its creation." Chiriku pointed out.

"Rules are man-made." Ami reminded. "And can be changed. We must adapt to the current times; such outdated traditions should be done away with."

"No argument there." Kyoya agreed, he himself remembering the strict rules he had to follow.

Chiriku let out a proud smile; he knew Sansui made a good choice in picking her as clan heir. Perhaps the clan can be saved after all.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Comeuppances

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

redrobin: Yup, it's short. I'm running out of ideas here…

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 10: Comeuppances

* * *

Weeks had passed since Ami vanished off the radar. Ikuko was preparing breakfast when there was a loud banging at the door.

Kenji answered the door and standing out in the street, was an elderly couple, both dressed in traditional Japanese attire. Kenji warily eyed the sheathed sword that the man had in his hand. "Father-in-law, can I help you?" he asked.

"Where's Tsukino Usagi?" the woman demanded.

"Usagi is inside." Kenji stepped aside to let his parents-in-law in. "Have the two of you eaten? We're just having breakfast."

The woman didn't give Kenji a chance to react as she shoved him to the side and stepped inside, followed by her husband.

"Mother-in-law?" Kenji blinked as the elderly couple ignored their son-in-law as they strode into the dining room, where the family was seated and having breakfast.

"Granddaughter."

Usagi looked up and found herself face-to-face with her maternal grandmother, the matriarch of the Himura clan, Himura Chiyaki. Standing behind her was her husband and Kenji's father-in-law, Himura Shinji. And both persons did not look very happy with Usagi at the moment.

Ikuko paled at the sight of Shinji's sword and wondered what had occurred to make her parents bring out the family honour sword.

Usagi rose from her seat, "Grandfather, grandmother. What are you doing here?"

"I would like to speak with my granddaughter alone," Chiyaki said in a tone that showed she was not in the mood to argue as she ignored her granddaughter's question. "Everyone but my baka granddaughter out** now**."

"We can talk in the kitchen," Usagi replied.

Chiyaki stepped to the side, allowing Usagi to lead her to the kitchen. When Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo tried to follow, Shinji stopped them.

"This is a family matter. Stay out of this," he ordered coldly.

When it looked like Kenji and Shingo were not going to listen, Shinji drew out his sword, which had the desired effect of stopping both in their tracks. As Ikuko knew, Shinji's sword was the Himura Honour Blade – a Muramasa. Shinji drew a line across the wooden floor as he guarded the kitchen's entrance.

"Cross this line, and you lose your head," he warned.

"Do as he says," Ikuko stammered. "He is very deadly with that sword of his."

* * *

In the kitchen…

Usagi faced her grandmother. "Grandmother, what is the meaning of this –"

**SMACK!**

Usagi was cut off as her grandmother's hand impacted hard across her face, sending Usagi to the floor. Even for an old woman, Chiyaki was still strong. Outside the kitchen, the slap was heard, but could not do anything, since Shinji and his drawn Muramasa kept them at bay.

Chiyaki wasn't finished with her granddaughter. Grabbing a handful of Usagi's uniform, she pulled her granddaughter close, so that her face was mere inches away from her own.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you for _almost_ bringing us into a clan war against the Uzumaki clan; a war we cannot win!" Chiyaki hissed. "One reason, Usagi!"

Usagi's eyes went wide. Not because of fear, but of the revelation the Uzumaki clan head that had been in contact with her grandparents.

"I…" Usagi whimpered, blood trickling from her busted lip. "I did what I thought was best for the clan. I did what was only necessary, Grandmother…"

That earned Usagi another slap to the face by her grandmother. "**BEST FOR THE CLAN?**" Chiyaki screamed into her granddaughter's face, a vein clearly pulsing in her head as she viciously slapped and punched Usagi again and again. "**YOU THINK YOU CAN USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE FOR YOUR WEAKNESS? YOU THINK YOU CAN USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS?**"

"Chi-chan, remember your blood pressure," Shinji reminded her from the open doorway, not taking his eyes from Kenji and the other Tsukinos. "Remember why we're here."

Chiyaki took several moments to take several breaths, but the anger was still evident. It was at that moment that Chiyaki noticed the battered Kenji's sheathed katana resting on the counter. In an instant, the katana was in Chiyaki's hands, unsheathed, the business end a perfect inch from the petrified girl's throat.

"Uzumaki Sansui has told us everything," Chiyaki continued, "About how you challenged his granddaughter with the Hyōrinmaru sword as the prize; you fought her and lost, yet you _still_ demand the sword. You are no granddaughter of mine, Tsukino Usagi. As far as my husband and I are concerned, we have no granddaughter. Himura Ikuko," she turned to her daughter who immediately knelt. "Hear my decree: as of this moment, we cast your daughter out from the Tokyo House of the Himura clan, and place her brother, Tsukino Shingo – no, make that Himura Shingo – as our heir."

Chiyaki then gripped the blade of the katana with her other hand.

"Understood." Ikuko hissed, glaring at her daughter.

"I won't make you commit senpaku," Chiyaki snarled at her disgraced granddaughter. "Death is too good for you. You can live with the shame and dishonour you have brought upon yourself." She spat on the crying girl before turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen.

Shinji sheathed his sword and followed after his wife, departing from the Tsukino home without a single word, leaving the Tsukinos in a state of shock as Kenji tried to comfort his daughter.

* * *

Rei slowly slid the shoji door closed after checking in on her Princess. A week had passed since the Himuras had disowned Usagi, leaving her to wallow in her own misery, unable to commit senpaku. With the Tsukinos renouncing her, Usagi sought refuge in Rei's Temple.

"I'm sorry, grandma... I'm sorry, grandma... I'm sorry, grandma..."

Usagi looked like she had stared down into the depths of the nine hells. Her hair was undone, the clothes dirty, her eyes haunted by the events that had taken place with her grandparents as she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth, chanting the same line over and over again. Having been brutally stripped of her powers and her family had driven Usagi to the brink of madness.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mother is right." Ikuko trained a stern look at her sobbing daughter. "You betray your friend and show no remorse! I thought we raised you better than that!"_

"_But we will make some amends for your behaviour, as our honour demands from your mother's clan head," Kenji added, being the more calm and rational of the two. "You will not be staying with us for that matter."_

_"As far as I am concerned, I have no daughter. I will head over to the town council later to strike your name off the family roster just as mother ordered." Ikuko's cold facade was not broken when Usagi crouched to her knees and grabbed her mother's knees in a begging position._

_"Mom, please!" Usagi pleaded. "I have nowhere else to go!"_

_"You should have thought of that before you turned against your friend," Usagi's mother shot back venomously. "Get out of my house. You are dead to me. You can rot in the streets for all I care."_

_At that moment, Usagi did something she always did. She broke down and cried, still holding on to her mother, that is, until Ikuko kicked her away. Looking at the faces of her former parents, she turned and guided herself to the front door, with her former family watching with angry expressions. Before she could reach the door, Usagi looked to the stairs and saw her brother standing on the stairs._

_"Shingo..." she slowly approached the preteen._

_Shingo showed what he thought of his sister by spitting in her face. Without a single word, Shingo turned and ran up the stairs. By this time, her mother had the door opened and Usagi walked through._

_Before closing the door, Ikuko added, "You are no longer welcome here. Don't come back or I will call the police," before slamming the door in her former daughter's face._

_Usagi's shoulders slumped as the door slammed. The Uzumaki clan head was burning every single bridge she had. But in the back of her mind, she continued to believe that she had done nothing wrong concerning her ex-friend. Now her parents want nothing to do with her and the spit on her face showed what Shingo thought of his older sister._

_Usagi took one last look at her former home and walked away._

* * *

Following getting disowned not only by her grandmother, and also her immediate family, Usagi had finally lost the remaining thread of her sanity.

One night, Usagi was seen running through the streets of Juuban, naked and ranting at the top of her lungs. After being restrained by the police, Rei had no choice.

The following day, Usagi was committed to the Tokyo Women's Asylum. Dressed in hospital scrubs and a straitjacket, Usagi was dragged to a waiting ambulance by two burly orderlies.

"Sharp knife," Usagi ranted, her voice low, but completely deranged. "Sharp knife to send him to deep temple. Flay...and say...my words." Her voice then raised in octaves until she was screaming, struggling as the orderlies tossed her into the van. "Abdul comes again, on the Feast of the Weaker. Feast...for the Deep...Temple! BORN AGAIN, HERE! ALHAZZARED! G'YETH! G'YETH!"

The door was closed and the van sped off, Tsukino Usagi leaving Juuban for the last time.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Together At Last

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

redrobin: Yup, it's brutal yet necessary. And yes, I _do_ know of the Sailor Moon reboot. Hopefully, the new version goes the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon route in terms of character development and focus. The rest of the girls deserve their chance in the spotlight too, dammit!

Marineangemon: (Looks on as SailorStar9 continues her rant) It's take a while for her to calm down; she only watched Sailor Moon because of Sailor Mercury.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 11: Together At Last

* * *

Time passes…

"Dango?" Kyoya quirked a brow in amusement as his partner bit into the stick of dessert after yet another one of Chiriku's training session.

"Just had a sudden craving." Ami shrugged, munching on the rice ball.

"Hime-sama is started her menses." A small red-blue fox yawned as she lounged beside her mistress.

"And you're still as lazy as ever, Hakumei." Ami chuckled at her summoned avatar.

"You were the one who summoned me to this plane, Princess." Hakumei grinned toothily.

"Point." Ami nodded, tossing the vulpine a slab of beef. "That should keep her busy for a while." Ami chuckled as the fox caught the snack with her teeth and started gnawing.

"I'm still surprised you remembered the vulpine clan's summoning runes." Hakumei looked up from her meal. "I was quite sure Selenity-baka's memory seal would be powerful enough to at least prevent you from recalling that titbit."

"Athena-sama has already informed me, about the Tribunal." Ami explained. "Zeus-sama not only stripped Tsukino and Hino of their powers, the Ginzuishou was also taken back."

"Harsh," The three-tailed familiar whistled. "But totally expected. The rulers on Mouth Olympus don't take too well to Senshi who overstep their boundaries. And the Mercury Starfire Gem?" the loyal familiar pressed.

"Reclaimed," Ami called out the glowing crystal. "And at full power."

"Guess I should stop calling you Princess, but Queen instead." Hakumei smirked. "But you can't be Queen without a King…" she mused thoughtfully. "Maybe…" she eyed Kyoya meaningfully.

"Head off gutter now!" Ami hissed, blushing slightly.

"You forget, my Lady." Hakumei snickered. "We foxes are well-known pranksters."

"So…" Kyoya started after the fox 'poofed' off. "You like me, huh?"

Ami's blush turned harder, causing the Otori's smirk to widen.

* * *

The next day…

Mutterings were heard in the hallway as Kyoya and Ami strolled in hand-in-hand into school. By the third hour, rumours were flying around that the pair were a couple. Said gossips were further confirmed when a female student chanced upon the cuddling couple on one of the campus' outer pavilions during lunchtime.

* * *

From across the hallway, Hirako Allan watched the snuggling pair with a frown. He was completely oblivious to the teases and jokes from his so-called friends from the basketball team. His near grey eyes were solely on the medical student who had dared shun his advances. _How could she?_ He growled inwardly. _Every girl in the school is dying for just one of the chances I'm giving her. She'd be the most popular and envied girl here. How can she refuse the offer?_

Allen blinked in shock when he noticed the soft, tender expression Kyoya displayed with the blue-haired female. Otori Kyoya? Being tender? In the few social gatherings they had attended, he had never seen him smile for any reason. His world turned red when Kyoya planted a kiss on Ami's cheek and the girl did nothing to stop him. _That brat has no right to be so charming to _my_ girl! She's going to be _my_ girlfriend, no one else's! Especially not his!_

* * *

Kyoya reached into his book bag, "I have something here t-that… uh… t-that belongs t-to you."

Ami raised a questioning brow, confused as to why her boyfriend looked so nervous all of a sudden, his face turning a very interesting shade of red as he pulled out a carefully wrapped package from his bag.

Kyoya's hands trembled as he held the item in question, ""You… um… left kind of… f-fast this morning and… uh… l-left… um… t-this."

Ami's delicate hands rested on the blushing teen's hands in a gentle and reassuring gesture and help steady his shaking. Allan felt his blood begin to boil from the tender move on her part.

"What is this?" the teen genius questioned carefully.

"It's… It's your slip." the youngest Otori finally stated, after taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Oh dear," Ami gasped. "Where was it?"

"In my bed, where you left it." the bespectacled teen answered casually.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Bonding

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 12: Bonding

* * *

"Gag me with your mating rituals." Hakumei yawned.

The young couple pulled back a bit, but didn't separate. "What the do you want now, Hakumei?" Ami sighed.

"We were busy." Kyoya said with a glare.

"Busy? You were probing her tonsils and she was squeezing your ass." Chiriku scolded.

"Break's over, I guess." Ami shrugged and left her boyfriend's side. "Sensei, this sucks." She gave Chiriku a deadpan look as she looked up from her test paper. "As for the hostage situation, depending on the layout of the land, the numbers and the tools I have available, there is no proper answer based on so little information."

Chiriku hid a smile, "As per assumption, you were carrying just standard gear, and a squad of an upper-class clan member and three lower-class clan members. There are nine hostages and twelve terrorists."

"With little numbers and lack of experience as the lower-class clan members, I'd recommend negotiations first." Ami answered.

"And I can _so_ hear the elders bitching about this." Chiriku muttered, knowing that whomever the elder selected would just go in and kill the terrorists, _then_ worry about the hostages.

* * *

Time passes…

Kyoya woke and smiled at the mop of blue hair on his chest. He never thought that he'd have someone as wonderful as Ami. He kissed her forehead and thought about their coupling; the first time they made love, they were both scared and uncertain, and when they climaxed, they had the same look of amazement; the connection was something beyond words. Kyoya thought about how she had come into his life, he wasn't expecting it, but it had happened. Now six months into their relationship, he couldn't imagine a life without Ami in it.

Ami moaned, "I don't give a damn. Stay here."

"Tempting." Kyoya smirked at her stirring form, tracing a finger along her spine. "But if we skip today's exam, we won't be able to advance."

Ami pouted, "Fine, but you and I will be celebrating tonight."

Kyoya smirked as he knew what she was thinking of when a poke caught his attention. "Yes?" he asked.

"Shower, you wash my back, I'll wash yours?" Ami teased.

Kyoya followed her; both no longer bothered about seeing the other nude. The shower they shared was meant to conserve water, but they took twice as long together than they would have apart combined.

* * *

"Something wrong, chibi?" Chiriku asked his goddaughter.

"No, godfather." Ami was brought out of her musings. "Wistful thinking."

"About what?" he inquired.

Ami waited until he was sipping his tea when she said "Children."

Kyoya had to admit, the spray got some good distance and the sputtering and choking was something to see as his girlfriend's godfather tried to turn purple and pale at the same time.

* * *

"I've been thinking." Ami rested her head on her lover's shoulder as they sat on the foyer.

"Oh?"

Ami slapped his chest. "Prat. Seriously."

She told him her idea and Kyoya smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Ami returned his smile as they kissed under the sunset. "Sorry, darling." She winced, feeling the menstrual cramps acting up.

"Here." Kyoya offered a chocolate bar.

"Thanks." Ami bit into the bar.

"Male survival, love." Kyoya chuckled. "After that first time, I'd learnt to calculate your cycle."

* * *

The twins, since their exams, were sitting on Kyoya's penthouse sofa and playing on their handheld game systems. "Take it… take it… NINJA KICK THE DAMN RABBIT!"

Ami trained a look at her boyfriend. "You got them the portable unit."

Kyoya shrugged, "It's better for them than porn. Keeps them both from getting hit by pissed off females."

Both Mitsukuni and Morinozuka nodded sagely.

"Maybe I should introduce them of Makoto and Minako." Ami shook her head.

"Meow." Noel purred, nuzzling her owner.

"Come here, Noel." Kyoya picked up his pet.

"BOO-YA! THE KING OF GAMES BY-ATCH!" Kaoru roared as he held his game system aloft.

Kyoya sighed, "I think I know what we're getting everyone for Christmas."

"I think your right, but I have what I want." Ami kissed his cheek. "Everything else is just cake."

Off the side, the cousins were watching the twins play their games.

"USE THE CHAIR! USE THE CHAIR! TAKE THAT BITCH! DROPKICKED YOUR ASS!"

Both cousins stepped back.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Male Bonds

SailorStar9: Sorry guys, my mom pulled me out for shopping yesterday, so I didn't have the time to upload this. So, as compensation, it's two chapters in one day. This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 13: Male Bonds

* * *

Kaoru had to get out, get away from Makoto's volatile temper. The fines arts student thought that he was used to dealing with his lover's temper. He had weathered fits of unjustified jealousy, had dealt with irrational fear. He'd also experienced her fierce independence.

That's why after Ami kissed Kyoya on the cheek before exiting the penthouse on the girls' weekly night-outs, the younger twin had literally _begged_ his former senior for a guys' night. Fortunately, Kaoru was not the kind to over indulge in alcohol, otherwise he would have been doing the beers much more quickly than he already was.

Kyoya and Hikaru were rather sympathetic about Kaoru's position. None of Hikaru's teasing banter was directed at his younger brother, and Kyoya kept from gloating over how he was finally making progress with his lovely Nymph or telling Kaoru it was his own fault for having the self-reliant chef as a lover.

Currently, everyone, but the host himself, was playing on Kyoya's Wii. The way that Kaoru was swinging about the controller with such force suggested to Mori-senpai that the younger sibling was desperately trying to take his frustration out on the poor tennis ball on the flat screen.

"One minute she's throwing me out – and by throwing me out, I mean she was throwing things at my head and yelling 'Get out!' – And the next, she's clinging to me, crying! Mako does_ not _cry! That is not how my cook expresses her emotions. She screams. She gets sarcastic. She throws things – usually pillows; not vases and glasses as she has been for the last week. But Makoto _does not_ cry."

"Maybe she's just scared." Hikaru offered, managing to get a word in after backhanding a ball over the net, which Honey-senpai easily returned.

Kaoru sighed, "Scared of what, Hikaru? I have worked every day for almost two months to let her know that there is nothing to be afraid of with me. I'm not going to leave her. I'm not going to hurt her. I never have, and I'm not about to start now. I love her, damnit!"

"Makoto's been through a lot, Kaoru." Kyoya spoke up. "Some that you don't know about yet, though I'm sure that she'll tell you when she's ready. Just, be patient with her, and keep letting her know that you won't hurt her." He reached over to pat Kaoru on the back.

Kaoru blinked at him, "How much more could she have been through? Between her parents' death on the plane when she was just a kid and the douchebag of a senpai who broke her heart, what more could Mako have suffered?"

Kyoya grimaced at Kaoru's desperate question causing the ever-observant Mori-senpai's eyes to narrow ever so slightly for just a moment. With the others focused on Kaoru, none of the other guys even noticed.

"I think Kyoya's Wii has taken enough abuse for the night, and I'm beginning to get hungry." Honey-senpai cut in. "Why don't we go out for a bite to eat, and then we can all over to my place for a game of pool?"

Kaoru nodded, turning off his controller and slipping it off his wrist. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks guys. I really did need this."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Couplings

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 14: Couplings

* * *

"Ames, you don't have to be so nervous." Kyoya chuckled. "I just have a surprise for you, and honestly, it's not something I could have brought outdoors."

Ami rolled her eyes as she entered the music room in the penthouse, "You know, there's only one of us who had a reputation since the start of freshman year. And, I'm pretty sure that wasn't me."

"No, dear." Kyoya corrected. "You did have a reputation. Ice. And I'm _not_ ashamed to admit that I'm the one who coined that."

Ami's eyes narrowed, "You didn't!"

He smirked, "Let's just say that I've had my eyes on you ever since we met at the charity dance. And I was kind of a selfish jerk who got mad when the only time I could get your attention was when we were paired up in labs."

"Ass."

"I deserve that. Forgive me?"

Ami snorted, "I think I can manage to forgive you for sticking me with that horrible nickname. Especially since I graduated at the top of the class…"

Kyoya smirked amusedly at her gaping expression when her eyes stopped at the beautifully gilded crystal harp.

"Kyoya…" Ami breathed. "You shouldn't have. This is… too much."

"Ames, it's not." Kyoya rested his forehead against hers. "Besides, I have to admit, it's slightly selfish of me."

"Selfish?" Ami was confused. "How is it selfish of you?"

"I was hoping you'd consent to keeping it here." Kyoya pulled back the curtains concealing the grand piano. "I'd like to be able to play with you. Shall we?"

The servants smiled as the piano-harp duet sounded through the house.

* * *

After a pleasant dinner, in which Kaoru noticed that Makoto was willing to talk about anything, she helped him clean up. He had reminded her that since she cooked, he should clean up, but he enjoyed the time in the kitchen with her, in her realm, even if it was just cleaning.

When the last plate was put away, Kaoru smiled over to Makoto and gently pulled her to him again. "Dinner was wonderful. Thank you, Mako."

Makoto laughed, "I could microwave something, and you would tell me that dinner was wonderful, Kaoru."

"Oh! Give me more credit than that. I know the difference between cuisine made by one of the best chefs in the world, and something that comes out of the freezer at the grocery store." He chuckled, "And I'm not just saying that because we're together."

"Mmm… true. You should be able to." She smiled up to him warmly and Kaoru leaned into kiss her.

* * *

The ride over to the restaurant had been quiet. Minako kept glancing over at Hikaru, but she simply did not know how to start. He would smile at her, and then they would both lapse back into their own thoughts.

After they ordered, though, it was all too tempting to slip back into the oppressive silence, but Minako refused to allow that to happen. "Ok, as much fun as sharing the brooding silence with you is, I think we need to talk."

Hikaru nodded, "We do, Minako. Ami told me about the curse and I know that this cannot be easy for you. And I will work hard, non-stop, to show that the curse can be broken." The older twin turned serious. "I love you, Minako. And I will not give up on you."

They had to release hands as their food came to the table. Waiting until the waitress left, Minako took a moment to taste her food. "Oh. This is good. I'm going to have to remember this."

Hikaru grinned, "Good. I'm glad." He took a bite of his steak, "Ok, we're definitely making a point to come here more. The only time I've had steak better than this is when Makoto makes it."

Minako chuckled, "That's high praise, indeed."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Zate Guardian Training, Start!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 15: Zate Guardian Training, Start!

* * *

_Ami's dream sequence_

"_Now, child." Hermes appeared before his Senshi. "Let's talk."_

"_Why me?" Ami, now in her Eternal Senshi form, looked at her patron God. "Why choose me?"_

"_Because I knew the Senshi need you." Hermes replied._

"_You later piqued my interest because of your wisdom, grace and heroism." Athena added. "All things that _I am_ goddess of."_

"_Hermes and Athena later grudgingly accepted _my_ help because you wanted to be a doctor." Apollo joked. "Well, being the god of the sun, medicine, prophecy and archery made me powerful."_

"_Despite what the Mau cats told you, your Eternal form is not your most powerful form." Hermes added. "We will awaken your vunla to enable you to become a Zate Guardian."_

"_A Zate Guardian?" Eternal Sailor Mercury echoed._

"_They are guardians of peace for thousands of years." Athena took over. "Vunla is a type of energy; life energy. It surrounds us, binds us. It's part of everything."_

"_We will inform you further once we've consulted the Book of Ramhu." Apollo supplied and the three Gods vanished._

* * *

In Japan…

Uzumaki Sansui looked up from his tea and shuddered, "I sense a disturbance in the Force." He muttered and shook the chill from his spine.

"Quite correct." An amused chuckle sounded. "Uzumaki Sansui, the 35th Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan," Hermes greeted the aged head. "This is the first time we've met face-to-face. I am Hermes, the God of Messengers."

* * *

"A Zate Guardian…" Hakumei mused after Ami informed the small group about what her patron Gods had told her. "Interesting."

"The Elder Council is going to be screwed over six ways to Sunday." Kyoya added his two cents.

"Etiquette lessons." Ami clicked her tongue in distaste. "And don't forget the marital lessons. How a proper wife should act in private, in public. What a clan leader should say and what you shouldn't. I do not miss those lessons."

Chiriku shuddered, "Don't remind me. By the way," he looked at his goddaughter. "Cho-sama awoke from the trashing Sansui gave him yesterday."

"How does grandfather feel about that?" Ami asked.

"Sansui isn't happy with it." Chiriku replied. "But we agreed to let the Council judge him."

Kyoya smirked, "Sansui-sama is going to intimidate them?"

"Kyoya, Sansui and I let them chose.?" Chiriku stated. "Free will and all that Kami gave us mortals. Sansui just will enforce his will if the outcome isn't as it should be."

"I can't believe they are even wasting time with a trial for that bastard." Ami muttered. "He tried to kill grandfather more than once and we dug up more than enough evidence about his under-the-table dealings with the darker side of Yazuka. Anyone else would have been forced to commit senpaku for treason."

"You're right." Chiriku snorted. "Anyone else than the Clan elders and the sentence would have been carried out the moment he was found out."

The growl from Ami sent chills down the other's backs and in a special corner of the Underworld, Hades looked around and asked "Okay, who played with the thermostat again?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Reunion

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 16: Reunion

* * *

Minako collapsed on Ami's mega-sized bed, a tired groan escaping her lips. "Remind me again why it is I'm taking 'Fashion History' this semester? I mean, this has _nothing_ to do with me being a fashion designer!"

"I convinced you not to accept the singing contract from Jam Records." Ami replied. "So when Hikaru took his degree…"

Minako winced. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

Ami shrugged, "You asked."

Minako growled and tossed a pillow at the doctor-in-training.

"I just find it ridiculous that they make us show up at the beginning of the day when our exams are at the end of it." Makoto griped softly as she massaged her temples to stave off the impending headache.

"And you know they're doing it again tomorrow." sighed her best friend since junior high.

The blond groaned again. "Gah! Adult conspiracy!" and ducked just as Makoto tried to hit her with a pillow.

"We're not exactly 13-year-olds anymore ourselves, Mina." Ami reminded.

"Well, it's you who wanted us to meet up." Makoto looked at her best friend. "So, what is this about?"

"Zate Guardian." Ami stated simply.

"Zeus-sama told me about it." Makoto admitted.

"Aphrodite-sama came to me the other day." Minako confessed.

"So, we're all going to go through the training then." Ami realized.

"Yup." Both girls nodded.

* * *

Time passes…

The guys watched on amusedly as Minako _literally_ dragged Ami and Makoto off to her designing studio on the second storey of Hikaru's penthouse.

Hikaru hid a chuckle behind his cup as he heard his girlfriend rant about some perfect outfit she had for the two females and a unison groan of apprehension from the other two as Minako giggled giddily in some form of delight. "Kind of makes you glad to not be a girl, huh?" the older twin voiced, looking at his younger brother and former senpai.

"What?"

"Means we're not likely to be Mina's fashion targets." Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru looked at his twin strangely for a moment and groaned.

"Given time, though, she will start designing for us too." Hikaru added to his previous comment.

"Hopefully she won't. You do know you're locked out of Minako's workstation now." Kaoru voiced to his brother.

"No doubt." Kyoya sighed. "I'll just wait outside for whoever comes out first."

"Won't be any of the girls." Hikaru assured. "Mina is in her designer mode right now. It'll be an hour at the very least and you know it. I swear it's a disease."

"What makes you say that?" both males looked at the older twin.

"Because our younger _sister_ seems to have caught it too." Hikaru grinned toothily, recalling Ageha's fan-girlish squeal when he brought Minako over to the Hitachiin mansion three weeks prior.

Kaoru sighed heavily. "As if one wasn't bad enough."

"Ne, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru smirked. "Let's just hope she doesn't infect _your_ older sister with this too or you'll never see the end of it."

The Shadow King raised an eyebrow at him, a tiny quirk turning up one corner of his mouth as he adjusted his glasses. "Perish the thought… brat."

* * *

"What's so funny?" Kaoru growled, hearing his companions' chuckle as he paced relentlessly in front of the large studio.

"You are." Hikaru quipped. "And you call me impatient. You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up. Then again, I _could_ charge you for property damage."

The younger twin turned again to continue his worried march. "I can't see how you can be so calm right now."

"Because we have no reason to be worried." Kyoya kept his calm disposition.

Kaoru stopped and faced the pair. "How can you be so sure?"

Hikaru grinned and looked at the door. "Five… Four… Three… Two…" He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed confidently over his chest. "One."

As if by magic, the wooden door opened and in walked the three teen women they had been waiting for; Minako dressed in a short light purple tunic decorated in white orange blossoms and white shin pants, pulled her two friends into the front. Both women also wore tunics and shin pants like Minako's, only the tunic colours were different. Ami's tunic was sky blue decorated in white peonies while Makoto's was a flattering rose with cherry blossoms. Everything was kept simple, yet radiated a subtle elegance that only the future fashion artiste could capture in her designs.

"Gone native in your thinking, Mina?" Hikaru smirked.

The blond smiled brightly. "To be able to capture my two best friends as China dolls, of course! And it makes all three of us look like sisters."

"Very nice." Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Guess we don't have to worry about what you ladies will be wearing at the Host Club reunion."

"Nah," Minako waved. "This won't be the _only_ dresses we'll be wearing." Her eyes still twinkling as another idea came to her mind.

"She's still in designer mode." Ami shook her head.

"No doubt." Makoto sighed. "Kaoru…" she moaned, the younger twin nuzzling her ear.

"You are beautiful." Kaoru whispered warmly.

"Kyoya, not here!" Ami swatted her lover's arm chidingly, the bespectacled young man smoothing his palm over her backside.

Minako grinned teasingly as she watched both couples act lovey-dovey and shrieked when she felt Hikaru pinch her thigh.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Host Club Unite

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 17: Host Club Unite

* * *

"Haruhi-chan…" Tamaki whined, Minako having pulled the tomboyish girl into the Host Club's changing room.

"Calm down, boss." Hikaru chided, the other Hosts looking on in amusement.

"But Hikaru…" Tamaki complained.

"Mina's in her designer mode right now." Makoto explained. "It'll take a while for them to come out. And Ames, will it _kill_ you to stop studying even when we're on vacation?"

"I'm trying to catch up here." Ami defended. "Kyoya's been distracting me too much lately."

"Oh…" the guys trailed their eyes at the resident Shadow King.

"Details!" Honey-senpai pressed.

"Traitor." Kyoya mouthed to his giggling girlfriend as the males pulled him off.

"So, spill!" Makoto took her seat next to her best friend. "How was it?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Mako." Ami grinned.

"Spoilsport." Makoto pouted.

"Ames, Mako, inside now!" Minako poked her head out.

"Fine, fine." The two females sighed and entered the large dressing room.

* * *

Minako pinned Ami's hair up in a pair of cute and elegant twists tied with ribbons of white silk. She had finished doing hers, Makoto's and Haruhi's hair a little while ago and was now putting the finishing touches to the medical undergrad's dark blue hair; Ami having grown out her hair to just the right length to allow for any variety of hairstyles.

* * *

Outside, Honey-sempai stilled his interrogation as if sensing the subtle shift in the atmosphere, giving Kyoya the minuscule moment he needed to recover. The group of males turned towards the opening dressing room and Tamaki felt his mouth go dry at the vision before him.

There stood the four females all wearing Minako's latest creations. Makoto's dress was velvet of a dark green colour and tailored just so as to completely expose one arm and shoulder. A bouffant sleeve covered the other arm. A slit ran up one of her legs and a pinkish velvet choker completed the look.

Ami's dress was simpler, but by no means less elegant. She was clad in midnight blue accented in flecks of snow-white dust. Her arms and throat were covered, silver trimmed cut-outs exposing the curve of her shoulders and the hollow between her collarbones. Her skirt was also slit the length of her leg.

Minako wore a copy of Ami's dress, with the exception that hers was pale marigold in dusty purple and cut-outs of navy-blue.

The blond designer had reserved the most spectacular creation for Haruhi. The dress was a silvery white with flower and leaf patterns imbedded in it that remained invisible to the eye until the light hit them at just the right angle. Her throat, from midway up her neck, was covered from sight by the shimmering material. Both smooth shoulders and slender arms were left bare. The dress, though dress was as inadequate a word to describe it as pond was to describe the ocean, seemed to hug every delicate curve perfectly, falling straight about her legs, twin slits running from hem to hip to subtly reveal smooth, bare legs.

"Just when I thought you couldn't possibly get more beautiful, you go and prove me wrong." Tamaki pulled his girl into a hug, the other guys claiming their respective ladies.

"Kawaii!" Minako squealed.

"Mina." Ami chuckled.

"Still our 'Goddess of Love'." Makoto laughed. "No matter how old she is."

"Well, she's _my_ 'Goddess of Love'." Hikaru snugged an arm around the blonde's waist. "And Mina, don't stick out your tongue unless you want to use it." He scolded when Minako stuck out her tongue playfully and silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Is that tongue?" Makoto looked at her boyfriend as Hikaru plundered Minako's mouth like a pirate.

"I believe it is." Kaoru gaped.

"Come up for air, you two." Ami muttered. "Anytime now..."

"Love, give it up." Kyoya chuckled, taking his place beside her on the couch arm. "Knowing Hikaru like we do…"

The group watched as Hikaru pin Minako onto the wall and straddle her.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Haruhi joked, as Honey-senpai made kissy faces in the air.

"Okay, that's enough." Mori-senpai pulled the enamoured couple apart. "You can suck face later, when you're _alone_."

"Aw, you're no fun, Mori-senpai." Hikaru pouted.

"C'mon Kaoru," Makoto dragged her boyfriend out of the music room. "I'm in the mood to… cook."

"Mako's cooking!" Minako cheered, tugging Hikaru after the exiting couple.

Ami just laughed and stood up. "You guys coming?" she called out.

* * *

"Here you go, Kyoya." Ami placed a plate, stacked with different food items in front of him.

"What? You're not going to feed it to me?" he smirked as Ami blushed. Not one to be outdone though, she did just that. Taking some of the sushi from the plate with the chopsticks, she brought it to his mouth where he took a bite and smiled at her after swallowing. "Delicious, must be the atmosphere." She blushed deeper and kissed him on the cheek before going back to her own, previously abandoned, plate.

"Isn't that sweet?" Haruhi smiled softly at the scene, before noticing Tamaki looking at her expectantly. She blushed at his gaze, but snorted a bit. "Keep dreaming, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki mock-grabbed his heart. "You wound me Haruhi-chan. How can you be so cold?"

"To you, easily."

Meanwhile, Minako had taken more than a page out of Ami's book and was feeding Hikaru via mouth-to-mouth.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Gamer Talk

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 18: Gamer Talk

* * *

"Bored now!" Hikaru whined as the group lounged on his penthouse couch, Minako having dragged the girls out for clothes shopping.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was engrossed in his handheld game. "Eat it… eat hot plasma, you Covenant Bastards!"

Hikaru gave his twin a wry look and backed off. "It's just a game." He muttered, shuddering when his brother's eyes landed on him, promising destruction.

Kyoya sighed, "I guess I know what to get everyone for their birthdays."

"You've said that before, love." Ami chuckled, the main door opening to announce the girls' return.

"That was for Christmas." Kyoya replied.

"To you, it's the same difference." Ami kissed his cheek. "We're back."

"Kaoru's playing Halo, huh?" Makoto looked over her lover's shoulder.

"Another haul, I see." Hikaru nodded over to the shopping bags Minako had in her arms.

"Yup, more shoes!" Minako beamed brightly, the girls putting their purchases aside.

"Mina," Hikaru deathpanned. "You have a literal walk-in galley of _shoes_. Is there really a need to get some more?"

"A girl can never have enough shoes." Minako shot back.

"Damn you, Mako!" Kaoru cursed, the couple playing Halo against each other on their respective game controllers.

"Oh yeah!" Makoto smirked. "Take that, Kaoru!"

"Mako?" Ami cast a look at her grinning best friend.

"She just blasted Kaoru three times." Hikaru supplied, looking over at his brother's game screen.

"In under fifteen seconds?" Ami echoed. "A new record." She whistled.

Kaoru ignored the jest, having switched to 'Metroid: Zero Mission'.

"Men…" Makoto shook her head.

"You think that's bad?" Hikaru looked at his brother's girlfriend. "I spent two hours last night trying to find the equivalent to the 'Just in bailey' password."

"Now that's just stupid." Minako pointed out. "Samus without armour must be weak."

"Not really, there was no difference." Hikaru shrugged. "And she still had her blaster arm there."

"Oh well." Ami remarked. "At least he's not playing Pokémon anymore."

"Go Fushigidane!" Kaoru declared, having switched to Pokémon LeafGreen.

"Figures…" Makoto muttered.

"So what'll Nintendo do next?" Ami posted a rhetorical question. "Port Pokémon Gold to GBA and call it 'Pokémon GoldenSun'?"

"Good one." Minako chuckled. "Hey, Kyoya, you're too silent today." She nodded over to the Shadow King. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just staying out of the Pokémon talk." Kyoya snugged an arm around Ami's waist. "Who needs Pikachu when you can have Thundaga and Doublecast?"

"Who needs Pikachu, period." Ami snorted.

"Hmmmm..." Kaoru mused. "I need to catch a Pikachu."

"Right…" Makoto muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Couplings, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 19: Couplings, Part Two

* * *

"Kyoya, for the last time," Ami sighed as Kaoru and Makoto played Street Fighter on Kyoya's Wii. "Can you put that thing away and watch Makoto pound Kaoru's ass?"

"Go Rouge! Kick that sucker Shadow's butt!" Kyoya ignored her.

"Sonic Battle." Hikaru smirked. "So simple yet so _damn_ fun to play."

"Okay mister, that's it." Ami growled, grabbing the GBA and turned it into dust via a disintegrating rune.

"Guess Kyoya-senpai is full of surprises." Hikaru chuckled.

"You think you can beat me?" Kyoya challenged and produced yet another laptop and started playing Counterstrike.

"Just give up, Ami." Minako laughed.

"Oh I'm not beaten yet." Ami smirked evilly. "Two can play that game, literally." Pulling out her Mercury computer, she started playing Counterstrike versus Kyoya.

"That computer can play Counterstrike?" Hikaru gaped.

"Well, its memory is said to be infinite, so..." Minako shrugged.

"Mwhahaha!" Ami laughed evilly, the pair having switched to playing Halo. "Another frag!"

"I'll get you someday, Ami!" Kyoya promised.

"How romantic, boyfriend and girlfriend beating each other up in a FPS." Minako went starry-eyed as Hikaru sweatdropped.

"You know, for a millionaire, you're quite weird." Makoto stated, having KO-ed Kaoru's avatar.

"Never heard about Jackson or Gates?" Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "They're weirder."

"He's got a point." Ami noted amusedly. "Though, I don't think the gardeners will be working in the greenhouse for a while." At the two couples' looks, she smiled, "Let's just say Kyoya was planting something and it wasn't in the soil."

"I won't be surprised if Anko doesn't burn the whole greenhouse down and rebuild it." Kyoya shook his head as Hikaru barked in laughter.

* * *

"You planned this." Ami gave her smirking lover a look, Kyoya having led her to a small pond with a waterfall, sunlight casting light and shadow all around and she saw a picnic basket and a large blanket laid out.

"Damn right I did. I wanted alone time with my girl." Kyoya replied. "The exams are done, and I thought it would be nice to have a romantic lunch with you here."

Ami leaned in and kissed him, "But I'm not hungry after that big breakfast Tsunami fed us."

"Perhaps we can do something to work up your appetite then." Kyoya grinned foxily and leaned in to kiss her.

"Are you sure you're up for this kind of work out?" Ami teased.

"Always ready to challenge, my love." Kyoya deepened the kiss.

* * *

"So, did everyone get a high score in the finals or what?" Makoto asked.

"Finals? EEEK!" Minako screeched and fainted.

"She didn't." Ami sighed.

* * *

"Wow, so they've been fighting for a while." Makoto said looking at the twins' screens; both characters were low in energy, both players had won one round, and time was running low.

"It seems like it'll be another dramatic ending." Minako nodded.

"Lightning Punch!"

"Tornado Geiser!"

The screen went blank and Kaoru grimaced, "Seems like you won again."

Hikaru shrugged "You're getting better."

"The score is now, 2 victories for Hikaru, 2 victories for Kaoru, and 20 draw games." Kyoya said, looking up from his clipboard.

"There they go again..." Minako muttered as Hikaru and Kaoru restarted yet another battle.

"I wonder if they'll ever stop." Makoto said.

"Well, they said the first one that got 5 victories would be the winner." Kyoya shrugged. "Seeing how they're winning one of every 5 games, I'd say they'll be playing for a while."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Into the Underverse We Go

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 20: Into the Underverse We Go

* * *

"And what is the Underverse?" Makoto inquired as the three Zate Guardians in training were prepared to enter the alternative universe that doubled as their training grounds.

"It is a world parallel with this one where demons and humans live side by side." Ami explained. "It is a step down from Heaven and Hell as far as the rumours goes. Not even the demon lords such as Hakumei's leader know for certain as they all fear to cross that barrier. Remember when we reach the other side, don't wander off. Underverse is different and innocent looking things can be fiends in disguise."

"Fiends?" Minako echoed.

"Humans and demons live in relative peace." Ami explained. "But there are fiends or monsters that are like wild animals, and they attack the unwary or unprepared."

Two runes had been carved into the dirt and Chiriku was chanting as an orb hovered in the air before him; it pulsed with power and glowed an eerie red with sparks of green. Chiriku finished chanting and his hands flashed through over two hundred hand signs before he touched the orb hovering in front of him. A crackle of energy and the three girls watched as a white bolt of lightning laced out and struck the first rune on the ground, and then a bolt leapt from that rune to the other one. The orb moved to hover in the air between them and it formed a pyramid shaped rift that seemed to shimmer like water in the air. "Better go girls." He gestured. "And be careful."

"Will do, godfather." Ami waved and the three stepped into the portal.

* * *

Minako sighed as she put away the last of her gear. She had been amazed that the guards at the gates had allowed them thru. Ami had summoned Hakumei who then gave them a brief tour; the female vulpine pointing out the aerodrome and the three females had stood transfixed as airships lifted off and flew in the sky.

"Lodestones." Hakumei explained. "They along with stones with wind stones give the ships the ability of flight."

Makoto had been amazed at the various species that lived in Solet Anu. There were humans, demons in animal form, half breeds and more of all shapes and sizes.

"Demons when in town have size restrictions." Hakumei supplied. "It's all a part of the Treaty signed about ten thousand years ago."

The bazaar was a sight to see as vendors sold everything from weapons and food to scrolls and clothes and jewellery.

Minako had stopped watching children playing a strange game with a ball in a huge orb of water. "How are they breathing underwater?" she asked.

"Gravity Ball." Ami noted. "See the chokers each player is wearing?" she pointed. "They are spelled to give them the ability to breath underwater. I'm sure we'll pick that up as well in our free time."

"Some of the players have gills and can breathe in and out of water." Hakumei added. "Some of the Mer-people live in the lake to the north."

The tour around Solet Anu had lasted hours, eventually Hakumei turned towards an alley and stopped outside a small stone building that looked like it would be one room only. "These are portal rooms. Now you need a travel pass to reach the floating city, but you can take them to Lowtown with no problems." She explained.

"What about… the Down Zone?" Minako asked.

"There is only one portal and that is under guard in Lowtown." Hakumei said. "Now, three of you come on. Quarters are waiting in Lowtown."

"And how do you know?" Ami looked at her summon.

"Simple." The fox shrugged. "I maintain residence here since I was younger than you both. And trust me, everyone knows that a section of Lowtown belongs to the vulpine clan. Now come on. The Fox Den should be moderately busy this time of day. You store your gear and we'll get some real food, and I mean steak and sauce."

After the group entered the building, the pentagram in a circle surprised them. Ami looked up and saw a matching one on the ceiling.

A guard stood to the side a bored look on his face. Makoto looked at him and saw he was a man-dog. He wore leather armour with a helm of metal. A long spear was against the wall next to him.

Once in the circle, Hakumei smirked as they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

The Fox Den was a bar in Lowtown. Ami nearly jumped out of her skin when they entered and saw it was busy, kitsunes off all sizes were in there.

They damn near stampeded in greeting Hakumei and asked what the happened to her. The fox summon spent time explaining to her brethren what had happened and re-introduced Ami as the reincarnation of their original summoner and Makoto and Minako as the re-embodiments of the primary summoners of the Dragon and Tiger clans respectively.

The younger foxes literally dog-piled their summoner, nuzzling her neck.

* * *

The training area behind the bar had Makoto looking on in envy.

Minako too had a glazed look while Hakumei laughed. "You think you're excited now, wait till the pain starts." The fox warned them. She had them go get changed and said they would begin with light meditation, then workout, then more meditation.

"And after that, I'm going to have you spar against each other in CQC and kenjutsu." Kyuubi added, having taken over from Hakumei

"But we don't have swords." Ami reminded her.

The nine-tailed fox motioned and three black wooden bokken floated into the air from a rack and floated to the three girls. "Till I tell you otherwise you will be using these. They are similar to what Chiriku had you using, the shock will be greater and will leave illusionary marks indicating cuts. They are both indestructible and you will be carrying them and using them around Solet Anu." Kyuubi warned. Using a telekinetic push, she knocked the three Guardians off their feet, while she summoned up three more bokken and they hovered in the air before her. "Prepare yourselves…here comes the pain." She laughed at the look on both their faces as they used their hard earned teamwork to fight off the three blades.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Underverse Training, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 21: Underverse Training, Part One

* * *

In the Estersands of the Underverse…

Minako rolled and avoided the claw swipe from the giant mantis. The creature was bigger than an adult. The blade like claws were able to slice thru a person in a single swipe.

_And we just happen to stumble upon its nest._ Makoto cursed.

"Mina, duck!" Makoto barked and vunla lightening laced out from the brunette's fingers and struck the bug. The smell of burning exo-skeleton, and Minako was up; she used her wink-sword and sliced through one of the mantis's limbs.

Their training with Kyuubi had shown them how to put vunla into their elemental weapons and they'd been able to cut thru anything they'd crossed thus far.

Ami went low and performed an upward swipe that took off the bug's head off.

Clapping from behind had them both turn and see Kyuubi reclining against the wall.

"I knew you three could handle it."

"Baka fox." Ami grumbled as the three girls started the ritual of skinning the mantis, placing its fluids in jars marked with unbreakable seals. Ami saw as Makoto found the nest and sealed away the eggs.

"It hadn't killed its mate too long ago, so they're relatively fresh." Kyuubi said approving of Makoto's care for the un-hatched horde.

"Don't forget its claws." Minako reminded. The blade like appendages were certain to get a fair price and if not the three knew a few people in Lowtown who could make them into weapons.

"Search the rest of the cave. It might have gotten other hunters or fiends for food." Kyuubi said.

A thorough search of the cave yielded a nice haul. Weapons ranging from swords, daggers, and spears and bows to hides and even bones.

"Oooo... Bag the bones. They are from a Salamander. Alchemists will buy them as they get ground up for some of their potions." Kyuubi said and watched as Ami secured the bones in their own scroll and then put them in the sack. "See what I mean about storage runes." The fox told her summoner.

"Yeah, remind me to thank Siobhan for those lessons." Ami said.

"Keep those safe. I'll have a use for those stones later." Kyuubi ordered. "Sun's setting." She glanced at the sky. "The cave is secure; we can use it as a base camp. We'll stay out here another day, then return to Solet Anu and sell off everything. Then I want you both to spend several days with Shippo in the library. I want you three to learn about forging weapons. It's time for all of you to learn to upgrade your weapons into the weapons of a Zate Guardian, the Mekrd'cypan."

* * *

"I FUCKING HATE SPIDERS!" Minako yelled as she hit one with a kick sending it flying. They had been knocked out of the air by a barrage of webbing spat at them.

"Jupiter... " Makoto reached out one hand, her palm open and aimed at her foes. Sparks started flying around it. "Stun..." The sparks grew in size, until they were baseball-sized lightning balls. "Spark!" the sparks shot forwards, hitting the spider and sending them crashing to the ground.

The explosion opened a path and the three females were running once more. Makoto was showing exhaustion from the lightning attack she'd just used.

"Keep running." Kyuubi ordered, knocking spiders out of the way with vunla waves.

"Mercury..." Ami reached her hands up and started spinning, water started swirling around her. "Snow..." The water froze, turning into snow, and she stopped spinning. The snow, however, continued its circular movement around her. "Spray!" She ended summoning her attack by reaching both hands forwards, palms opened, and the snow all shot towards anything that got into the way.

"Master…" Makoto was winded and trying to keep going. The extended use of her lightning powers was wearing her reserves down. "Are we there yet?"

Minako couldn't help but laugh at the lightning Senshi's question.

"Soon. The woods are getting thinner."

"Yeah, but that hasn't slowed down the spiders." Ami gripped.

Makoto voiced his agreement. "What's to stop them from pursuing us out of the swamp master?"

Kyuubi remained quiet, her eyes focused ahead. "Girls, you have enough energy to summon your wings?"

"For what?" Ami asked.

"The river. The spiders can't cross it. It's swamp, river, patch of land and then cliffs that wall the entrance to the Valley of Mist." Kyuubi said. "Take them up." She ordered and using a vunla wave, she sent spiders flying once more as Ami, Makoto and Minako were airborne. The wind shield slicing spiders up once more and the webs never stood a chance. Kyuubi then sent spiders flying her his eyes scanned for any of them setting another trap.

They saw the river and flew over it, Kyuubi floated above it by inches; she looked over her shoulder hearing the clacking of mandibles and knew that the spiders weren't happy with losing their prey. "We'll make camp in the valley. I don't want to be stumbling around the Valley of Mist in the dark." She stated, once the group landed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Training Complete

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 22: Training Complete

* * *

"Hello, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi chuckled. "Miss me?" the fox chuckled as the man stepped out of the shadows. The girls gasped. The man was nearly seven feet tall, had hair as white as snow. It was the pure blood red eyes that caught his attention. There were no pupils. Just pools of red that seemed to take in everything.

"Like a rash." The man laughed. "You don't register as dead."

"Ihtan'Dygan. Still the guardian of the dead." Kyuubi shook her head.

The big man's head tilted to the side and his blood red eyes studied the three Senshi. "This one has your scent." He gave Ami a glance-over. "Daughter?"

"Close enough." Kyuubi chuckled. "Mizuno Uzumaki Ami, the summoner of my clan."

Ihtan'Dygan raised a white eyebrow, "You actually gave your clan's summoning runes to a human?" the big man shook his head and walked past the quartet. Ami saw a scythe and chain on the big man's back.

"She's no ordinary human." Kyuubi barked. "She's been blessed by the Olympian Gods; the other two too."

"Hm, Hermes, Athena and Apollo…" Ihtan'Dygan mused. "She's a Planetary Senshi, isn't she?"

"Yes, and so are the other two." Kyuubi nodded. "Ihtan'Dygan." She called out getting the big man's attention.

"What is it Kyuubi?" the undertaker asked.

"I am here to allow these three to gain the materials needed to create upgrade their weapons into Mekrd'cypan and take the trials to become a Zate Ghekrd."

"Well, the Zate Order has been short of new blood." Ihtan'Dygan noted. "And adding them to the ranks should give those old farts more paperwork. Make your weapons and prepare yourselves for the trials." With that, he seemed to shimmer and then vanished.

"And they call _me_ sadistic." Kyuubi muttered. "You, my dear friend, are vicious."

* * *

"We're here." Minako declared, the newly-minted Zate Guardians returning to the human plane and rapped the door.

The girls heard a call from inside and as the door opened, Ami smiled. "Hey Godfather."

The scream seemed to echo all around the village. Sansui rushed from somewhere in the house to catch his best friend before he fell to the floor in a faint.

"Hey, Grandpa." Ami greeted.

Sansui looked up and blinked. "That's it, no more drinking before dinner." He muttered, seeing the girls in their full-fledged Zate armours.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Uzumaki Clan Elders' Downfall, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 23: Uzumaki Clan Elders' Downfall, Part One

* * *

A certain Uzumaki Clan Elder was pissed, no, downright furious! The reason: their Clan Head steadfastly refusing to remove that _weakling_ as Clan Heiress, and to make matters worse, that _girl_ had sought out the banished Uzumaki Chiriku to complete her Seals training. Scowling, he slammed a fist onto his desk. "Report," he snapped, glaring at the messenger.

"Ibiki-sama," the messenger reported. "The Clan Heiress wishes to speak with you immediately."

Ibiki seethed at that girl's name; she had went BALLISTIC on the Main Branch's ass so HARD after she had intercepted a female Branch member's attempt to commit senpaku and finding out the reason behind it. He had to be more careful and it was not his specialty.

"Alright, I go see what she wants." He growled. With that, the Clan Elder stood up and went out the door to see Ami. Although in the FAR back reaches of his mind, something was telling him to not go. But he immediately squashed as he left the room, never aware of the DOOM that was to befall him.

* * *

Ami breathed calmly as she waited for Ibiki to arrive in the office, inwardly grinning manically, she remembered what that bastard had did to her godfather, and she was going to enjoy doing this.

"Enter." She instructed as Ibiki knocked on the door, she was facing out the window of the office as he entered "Thank you for coming Clan Elder Ibiki, I was just made aware of something we need to speak of."

"Ami-sama…" Ibiki started only to be cut off.

"Uzumaki Ibiki," Ami gave him a sweet smile. "Would you mind explaining _why_ you are attempting a coup on _MY_ office?"

Ibiki sweated a little at that, "Whatever do you mean my Lad-," before he could finish, Ami slammed her palm on her desk when she turned in her seat and gave a glare that could scare even the Gods themselves.

"Don't play games with me you little asshole!" she growled out, her face saying that if he lied to her, he was dead.

Ibiki gritted his teeth; Sansui already gave him two strikes. The first, banishing the one and only Seals Master so that his granddaughter would never be able to ascend as Clan Head. The second, trying to usurp his power.

"Strike three, Ibiki," She stated "Either step down as Council Head and remove yourself from the Uzumaki Clan after having any memories on Clan secrets removed, or die, your choice."

The grinding of Ibiki's teeth was quite audible as Ami stared him down unflinchingly "Neither," He announced coldly "I"LL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE NOW!" He roared, going for his katana right before Chiriku slammed a 'Paralyzing' Seal on his neck.

"Pezzo di Merda (Piece of Shit)" the Seals Master growled standing over the disposed Uzumaki. "Not only do you intend to seize Sansui's authority, but you betray your vows to the Clan, people like you make me sick."

Ami seemed to grin as the pair stood over the glaring former Elder "Uzumaki Ibiki, for your crimes of treason against the Clan, you are guilty," She declared "The Uzumaki clan will be cleansed of those who seek to weaken the Clan by a civil war and be put to death, you however shall be handed over to the Zate Order to be done with as they wish, _that_ is the Order _I_ am aligned with."

Ibiki paled at that, his coup d'état was ruined, and the clan heiress is a member of an organization of Vulva Masters, and he _knew_ it was definitely not gonna be pleasant, they were going to suffer for their attempted coup, well, the idiotic ones that is. "No. NO! You can't do this! We are the elite of this Clan! We are superior to those of the Branch!" he ranted. His rant immediately froze at the massive KI focused on him, turning his head he whimpered at the sight of a pissed off Clan heiress. Ibiki then realized, as his whole life flashed before his eyes, that he realized one thing... he was in very... serious... trouble...

Sansui, Chiriku and Kyoya winced at the flood of KI that was directed at the whimpering ex-Elder.

"Hm, love, maybe you should calm down just a bit..." Kyoya started, only to freeze when Ami turned to him, instead of the normal sapphire-coloured eyes, it was icy blue. "Oh dear. You don't want to do anything rash now, do you?" he reminded.

"Not right now." Ami relented. "For the Clan's sake, I will wait until I take over as Clan Head to clean house."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Hunting Season, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 24: Hunting Season, Part One

* * *

Two months had passed since the removal of the head of the Clan Elders, and there were no traces of evil forces anywhere. School was over for the year, and the Senshi were enjoying their break from the usual fighting. They knew, tough, that it'd end soon. And as usual, it'd be sooner than they thought.

* * *

Ami was getting ready for her date with Kyoya. She was now wearing a white, knee-long sleeveless dress, and was giving the last touch to her makeup.

"You've became quite a good-looking young woman, chibi." Chiriku gave his goddaughter a thumbs-up.

Ami smiled "Thanks, Godfather."

"And I think I heard the door." Chiriku went out to greet the visitor.

* * *

"Please, call me Kyoya, Uzumaki-san." Kyoya insisted.

"Call me Chiriku and we have a deal." the Seals Master smirked.

Kyoya nodded "Okay, Chiriku."

Right then, Ami came walking out of the main hall. Surprisingly she didn't have a problem with the white high-heeled shoes she was wearing. She'd have to thank Minako for teaching her how to do it. "Hi, Kyoya..." she said and smiled.

He was wearing the usual, black shirt, pants and shoes. "You look beautiful, Ames," the youngest Otori nodded.

"Thanks. Where's Grandfather?" Ami asked.

"He said he had to go load the shotgun," Chiriku joked.

"That's not true," Sansui said walking out from his room. "I prefer axes."

"Uhhh... Nice to meet you again, Uzumaki-sama." Kyoya gaped.

"It's good to meet you under more cordial conditions, Kyoya." Sansui said.

Ami smiled "Grandfather, you promised to leave the interrogation till he proposes. We should be going, or we'll be late for the movie."

Kyoya nodded "Let's go, love."

* * *

Kyoya and Ami were now sitting on a bench at the park. After the movie and dinner, he'd had the idea of a walk through the park, and she'd happily agreed to it. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the moon reflected on a nearby pond. Kyoya had been quite silent tonight, but she didn't care, he probably had problems of his own. She leaned on him and put her head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect. The quiet silence of the night, the scent of Kyoya's body, the robot that had just walked out of the pond...

...

Robot?

Ami stood up quickly and looked at the creature. It wasn't much taller than she was, but it was clearly nothing human. It's greyish metal skin reflected the moonlight giving the creature an eerie look, as it's yellow robotic eyes gave her a cold stare.

"Target found." It said in a cold, monotone robotic voice. The creature had massive, sharp claws, which was the only non-humanoid thing in it.

"I don't think it's friendly," Kyoya muttered.

Ami nodded. "I've got to trans-" She couldn't finish the phrase as the robot charged at her swinging it's massive claws. She leapt aside and scowled. "How rude."

"Surrender now, Sailor Mercury," the robot said.

"What are you anyways?" Ami asked.

"I'm ClawDroid," the creature said.

"You're dead. Death Beam!"

The attack hit the robot's side and sent it crashing to the ground. As the robot stood up, it could see a Senshi. "New target identified. Sailor Saturn."

"Mercury Zate Guardian!"

The robot aimed it's claws at the two Senshi. "Eliminate targets." The sharp metal tips of its claws shot at the Senshi as new tips grew on the claws.

"Yikes!" Mercury Zate Guardian shouted as they all dodged the attack.

The robot shot another barrage, this time one of the 'nails' sliced Saturn's leg. "Damn... time to finish that thing." Saturn said, then she was gone. A split second later, the tip of her glaive could be seen protruding out of the robot's chest, then there was a shout of "Death Beam!" The robot was blasted apart by the attack, and Saturn shrugged "Wasn't as tough as it looked."

There was clapping behind them, and the group turned around. Standing there was a man about 6 feet tall, with red eyes and an abundant beard. He was wearing a green suit with a tyrannosaurs' head drawn on it's chest, and gloves that made his hands look like dinosaur claws. "Bravo. That was quite entertaining."

"Who are you?" Mercury asked.

"My name is Rex. And I'm here to hunt you," the man said.

"Hunt us?" Mercury asked confusedly.

"Do I hear an echo?" Rex said mockingly. "Yes, hunt you."

"Snow Spray!"

Rex shrugged and slapped the attack away. "Tsk, tsk... I didn't attack you personally, now did I? You want a fight, then a fight you'll have."

"Oh shut up, Barney" Saturn snapped.

The two Senshi charged at Rex, weapons drawn. Rex grabbed their weapons as they swung them at him in unison, then said "You just don't realize what you're up against, do you?" He smiled as tendrils of energy shot through the weapons and zapped the two Senshi, who fell to the ground moaning in pain. "Seems like these'll be my first trophies..."

"Ice Blast!"

This time, the attack hit Rex, sending him staggering forwards. He looked at the side of his suit which had begun to freeze over and frowned "What the... I'll kill you for this!"

"You'll kill no one," Saturn said as she stood up.

Rex glared at her "You're too weak to defeat me."

"Maybe right now, but... I won't let you hurt my friends."

Rex smiled mockingly "Okay, let's see what the ghost girl can do... "

Saturn smiled coldly at him. "Ask and you shall receive. Saturn..." Saturn's fist was covered by a ghastly white mist as she aimed it at Rex. "Requiem Mist!" The mist shot out from her hands, surrounding Rex, and the villain screamed in pain. He then fell to one knee and panted.

"I don't believe it... you'll pay for this, Saturn..."

"Blah, blah. Now leave or die," Saturn said coldly.

"Not likely," Rex said standing up. "I guess I should not hold back any more..."

"Ice Wyvern!" Mercury's dragon construct sent him crashing to the ground.

"I... will get you all for this," the villain said and vanished.

"That... was close." Mercury noted. "Thanks for the help." She looked at the other Senshi.

Saturn smiled "Don't worry..." She then fell to her knees. "I'm out of power..."

"It's natural, I'd bet that new attack drained all your energy," Mercury said.

Saturn nodded and turned back into her normal form, Ami following suit.

"What were you doing here anyways?" Ami asked.

"Haninozuka thought a walk through the park would be nice." Hotaru looked around.

"You mean he survived Haruka's interrogation?" Ami joked.

"Kyoya, I see you passed your sense of humour to your girlfriend." Haninozuka muttered. "Guess we should go back home now." He looked at his date.

Kyoya nodded "Yeah... that was more excitement than I need for one night."

Ami didn't say a thing as the four walked back towards the Otori penthouse. Who was that Rex, and why was he hunting them? She would have to wait to ask him next time he decided to attack. For she was sure he would attack again.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Hunting Season, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 25: Hunting Season, Part Two

* * *

The room was brightly lit, and had white metallic walls, with a row of monitors attached to one of them. A large computer console rested on said wall, and a man with a black suit was typing on it. Rex entered the room through the only entrance: A metal, sliding door which closed a few seconds after he passed through the doorway.

"Is the Droid ready to go, Vulture?"

The man turned to Rex. He was wearing a strange black helm that matched the suit's color that left some of his short black hair stick out, and had a strange, beak-like, black transparent visor that matched his black eyes perfectly. To complete the man's weird look, the suit had metallic bird-like wings packed with sharp metal feathers.

"It is, indeed, ready to attack, Rex."

Rex nodded. "Good. Send it to attack Jupiter and if Venus interferes,, capture her as well."

"Understood. Can I go play with them too?"

Rex frowned. "Vulture... these Senshi seem to be stronger than the ones we've found so far. They're not to be underestimated."

Vulture nodded "Still, I'd love to have the pleasure to kill one of them."

"Oh and you will. But first we must weaken them. An injured prey is easier to capture."

"And by having our Droids kill their weakest members, we'll weaken them emotionally," Vulture said following Rex's line of thought, "I like that plan."

* * *

"Uh, Mako, what's that thing?" Minako asked, pointing at a creature that had just walked out from a store.

Makoto looked at the creature. Metal skin, yellow eyes... just like the one Ami had described... Only this one didn't have massive claws for hands. The only weird thing about the creature were the small slots on its chest.

"Targets located," the creature said in a robotic voice.

"What the heck are you?" Makoto asked.

"I'm CoinDroid," the creature said.

"CoinDroid? Silly name." Minako snorted.

"Surrender or die." CoinDroid said.

"I don't think so," Makoto said. "Mina, go look for a place to transform," she said in a low voice to the others, since people around them were looking at the scene wondering if CoinDroid was a real robot or someone filming a movie at the mall.

"But Mako..." Minako protested.

"Look, I can punch that thing out cold even without powers." Makoto said, "so I'll keep it busy until you come back."

Minako nodded. "Okay... Be careful."

Makoto nodded and Minako ran out of the scene. She then turned to the robot. "Okay tinman, you're going down."

"Eliminate target," the droid said and shot some small metal discs from the slots on its chest.

"What the heck?" Makoto leapt aside and watched as the coins cut through a wall behind her. _Damn. If these 'coins' hit any civilian..._

The droid shot another barrage, and this time Makoto was standing in front of a group of people. "I can't let them get injured..."

"Venus Light Whip!"

The coins were slapped away from Makoto's face. She sighed. "Thanks."

"Get out of here, I'll deal with it," Venus Zate Guardian winked.

Makoto nodded and ran off.

Venus looked at the coins on the ground, then at the creature, "Guess I'll to improvise. Crescent Beam Shower!" she released her energy beams at the creature, slamming through it.

The droid fell to its knees.

"Now there's an idea," Jupiter Zate Guardian said as she run towards the other Guardian.

"How can we beat it?" Venus asked.

"Eliminate target." the droid repeated standing up.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

"Light Whip!" Venus entwined her chain around the lightning construct, powering it up.

The droid didn't have even a second to dodge the rushing rock before it slammed on its metallic body, crashing out of the mall and into the parking area, dragging the droid's body along the pavement for a good hundred meters before stopping.

"Is it dead?" Venus asked.

The droid exploded upon impact, turning into small shards.

"I'd say it's quite dead." Jupiter nodded.

* * *

"How could THEY beat my droid?" Vulture asked in disbelief.

"We should try a different kind of droid next time," Rex said.

"Hmmm... Next time, if the droid fails, I'll go pay the Senshi a visit. I want to see if they're as strong as they supposedly are."

"Remember, don't be reckless. Their kind almost killed us before."

"I know that. I won't let my guard down, Rex. And I won't target the strongest ones yet."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Hunting Season, Part Three

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 26: Hunting Season, Part Three

* * *

Vulture and the droid both looked at the Senshi as they ran towards them. "Good thing you finally decided to come out of hiding, Senshi." the bird-suited man said.

"Who the heck are you anyways, Birdman?" Venus asked.

"My name is Vulture." Vulture said.

Venus shrugged. "Okay then... Jupiter, you get the droid. Mercury and I will beat the Penguin."

"It's Vulture!" Vulture snapped.

"Gotcha, Dodo." Venus grinned.

Vulture growled and leapt up, then tried to make a flying ram on the Zate Guardian. Venus dodged that and countered by grabbing Vulture by the legs and kicking at his knees.

"Damn you!" the bird-suited man snapped.

"Score one for the Senshi, zero for the Toucan." Venus smirked.

"FlameDroid, get the Thundergirl, I'll take care of the other two." Vulture ordered.

FlameDroid nodded and shot a beam of fire at the Lightning Guardian. Jupiter dodged and charged at the creature knocking it down to the ground.

"Lightning Static!"

FlameDroid tried to stand up but was stunned by Jupiter's technique.

"Let's see how tough that trashbin is... Lightning..." Jupiter leapt up, lightning gathering in her right fist, and then fell fist-first on the droid, as she shouted "PUNCH!"

Vulture paled as he watched the droid's head exploding under Jupiter's attack. He was, however, not defeated yet. "You destroyed my Droid, but you'll never be strong enough to defeat me."

"Blah, blah. Shut up and fight." Venus snapped.

"Okay..." Vulture fled up and looked down at the Senshi. "Practice's over and the real battle's about to start." With that, he opened his wings wide, and a barrage of metal feathers shot down at his foes.

"Lightning Static!"

Vulture gasped. "What the heck?"

"You know, we don't really need to use brute force if we can use our enemy's weapons against them." Jupiter remarked. The feathers did a 180 degree turn and rained on Vulture.

"Icycle Wind!"

The bird-suited hunter got smashed by a wave of small ice shards. He fell to the ground, panting, and saw the Senshi surrounding him as he tried to stand up. "This is... impossible."

"Impossible?" Mercury asked. "Not really. Don't underestimate us next time."

"I... won't." Vulture said and teleported out.

"That was too easy." Jupiter noted.

Venus nodded. "They came to hunt us, but I think they weren't expecting us to fight back."

"We should be careful anyways. We don't know what they'll try next." Mercury said.

* * *

"You really disappoint me, Vulture. I thought you weren't going to underestimate them." Rex said.

"I... didn't think Jupiter's stun attack would be strong enough to affect me." Vulture said.

"Excuses, excuses." a voice said from the shadows.

"Jaguar..." Vulture hissed, "I would like to see how _you_ handle the Senshi."

"Me too." Jaguar nodded, coming out from the shadows. He was a tall, thin man with a bluish suit much like Rex's one, only this one had a jaguar's head on its chest and feline claws for gloves. "I don't think they can even touch what they can't see."

"Lion's almost done with a new droid." Rex said. "We'll wait until it's complete, and then you'll go down there with the droid, Jaguar."

"What about me?" Vulture asked.

"For the moment, you may rest. And help Lion with the droids."

Vulture nodded, "I have a few ideas for droids that can surely destroy the Senshi."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Hunting Season, Part Four

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 27: Hunting Season, Part Four

* * *

"A bird-suited man?" Kyoya echoed. Once again, the Senshi were meeting at their base, and Ami had just told them about their battle with Vulture.

Ami nodded "Yeah. He called himself 'Vulture.'"

"That Rex guy is tough," Minako admitted. "We'll need more power to beat him."

Ami was meanwhile trying to find some data in her computer. "Hmmm... Interesting..."

"What did you find?" Makoto asked.

"According to the data in my computer, the solar system is not the only populated planet -"

"No surprise there, we have Ail and Ann, the Dark Moon, the witches, and now these hunters..." Minako listed, interrupting Ami.

"I didn't mean that. I mean, it's not the only planet populated by humans. There were missions sent out into the outer space by the Moon Kingdom, but there are no records of their exploration. Maybe these 'hunters' have really been hunting others like us. Humans."

"Oh... So there're humans in other worlds?" Kaoru was intrigued.

Hotaru shook her head. "Not likely. They may have the same ancestors but the environment of their planets may have changed them with time. Maybe that Rex guy is 'human' too."

"But... He's evil," Minako said.

"One word: Politicians." Hikaru smirked.

"Point taken."

"We all should be careful. We don't know who Rex will attack next, or if Rex and Vulture are the only ones in that ship," Makoto cautioned.

Ami smiled. "By the way, guys... One week until classes start again. "

"Hell yeah, we'll be able to torment our teachers again!" Hikaru cheered.

Kyoya shrugged "I hope I can get to the first place in the national rankings this year."

"Dream on," Ami teased.

"We'll see," Kyoya smiled.

"There they go again..." Kaoru muttered.

"Not our fault, study is fun," Ami said. The others, except for Kyoya, looked at her. "What?"

"Never mind," the others said in unison.

"One day I'll figure out how we do that," Kyoya muttered.

"Do what?" everyone else asked in unison.

Kyoya shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Later, Hikaru and Minako were returning to Hikaru's penthouse.

"I can see thing won't be calm for a while." Hikaru noted.

"Hey don't worry; the Goddess of Love will defeat this enemy." Minako boasted.

"I didn't know Ami was the Goddess of Love." Hikaru joked and promptly dodged Minako's right hook. "Just kidding, Mina..."

"I know," Minako said with a smile.

"Hello there, Senshi."

Minako looked at the creature in front of them. Humanoid, metallic, just like the others had described those Droids. But this one had a dozen huge lights on its chest. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm LightDroid, and I'm here to hunt you."

Minako looked around to make sure no one was watching them, before frowning at her new foe, "You'll leave with empty hands. That is, if you can leave at all. Hikaru, get out of here! Venus Zate Guardian!"

The Guardian of Light faced the Droid. Its chest lit up with light, and the Senshi frowned. "What, is that supposed to hurt us?" she asked.

"No, I'm just charging up for THIS!" A massive light energy wave shot forwards, giving the Senshi no time to dodge. Venus was knocked into a wall.

"Okay…" Venus got back to her feet and charged at the creature and tried to slice it in half, but failed. She spun on her heels and summoned her attack. "Light Sword Barrage!" The Droid was sent rolling on the ground, but sent another energy wave at the Senshi. "Light Shield!" The shield absorbed the attack, but the distraction gave the robot enough time to charge at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Look at the birdie!" the Droid said as he readied his lights to send another light wave at point blank range. It never had a chance to.

"Morning Star Smash!"

The attack came from right in front of the Droid, vaporizing it's head instantly. The Droid's body exploded and the Senshi of Venus sighed in relief.

"Nice one, Mina." Hikaru came out of hiding.

Venus smiled. "The Goddess of Love saves the day again!"

"The Goddess of Love, huh? You look more like the Goddess of Blob to me."

Venus looked up and glared at the man standing on top of a nearby rooftop. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to eat your words."

"Tsk, tsk... You can't defeat what you cannot see, Sailor Venus."

"Who are you, Felix?" Hikaru frowned, noticing the cat-like claws and the feline head drawn in his chest.

"My name's Jaguar, the fastest of Rex's allies. And I'm here to capture you both."

Venus frowned "I don't think so. Morning Star Smash!" Jaguar literally walked out of the way. "What?"

"If you were any slower, you'd be shooting backwards." He smirked and leapt down from the roof. "Now that's more like it. Let's see what you lighthead can do."

Venus charged at Jaguar and swung her sword, but Jaguar dodged. The Senshi tried to slash at his chest, but again Jaguar moved out of the way with an amazing speed. Venus tried to punch him, but again, Jaguar was way faster. The Senshi kept on trying to hit him, but the hunter was way faster than anyone would imagine.

After a minute, Jaguar leapt away from the Senshi, who glared at him tiredly. "You're tired already?" Jaguar asked mockingly.

"Morning Star Smash!"

Jaguar moved out of the way and yawned. "Girl, don't bother. You're too slow to get m-" He was cut off by Venus rushing at him and slamming him against a wall. "Damn you!" Jaguar shouted and leapt away, then run at the Senshi, so fast it was impossible to follow him. In a few seconds, Jaguar ran around the Senshi several times, punching and slashing at him with her claws, then leapt away, smiling evilly.

Venus fell to one knee and glared at Jaguar furiously. "You think you're fast, but light is my element, and nothing's faster than light. Cosmic Zate Guardian!"

A column of light surrounded Venus as she transformed, and as it ended, she was wearing a Cosmic armour with white, orange-trimmed skirt, longer back bow and transparent elbow pads with orange boot.

"Oh how cute, a new suit," Jaguar said and charged at Venus. He tried to punch her, but Venus dodged his blows effortlessly. He kept on trying to hit her but the Senshi of light just dodged or blocked the hits for a while. When Jaguar slowed down, Venus took the chance to kick him in the gut, sending him staggering back.

"A new suit, and a new power, moron. Venus Cosmic..." She summoned her chain, swinging it in front of her body. The chain started shinning with light energy and she smiled coldly at her foe. "Chain..." She tossed her chain forwards with amazing speed, wrapping it around Jaguar, as it continued shinning with energy. "Explosion!" As Venus shouted that, the energy gathered in the chain zapped Jaguar, making him fall on his knees. Venus fell to her knees as well. "Damn..."

"Is that it?" Jaguar asked.

"So what, you're out of energy too," Venus snapped.

"Not really, I can still do this," Jaguar said and ran at Venus, who was too tired to dodge, but stopped dead on his track when energy gathered in Venus' right fist. "Venus Light Geiser!"

Jaguar watched shockingly as a massive column of light shot from the ground... right underneath him. He was sent flying back a good hundred meters, and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

Venus looked at Jaguar, "Did I kill him?"

"Not... yet..." Jaguar muttered. "I admit defeat, but this is just the beginning." With that, he teleported out of the scene.

"I guess not all of those hunters are pushovers after all." Venus noted.

"Pushover or not, you beat him." Hikaru pointed out. "And you've got more power now to fight them."

Venus nodded "I just hope they give us a rest."

* * *

Jaguar teleported back into the ship, his suit wrecked and looking like he'd been beaten badly. Vulture looked at him and frowned "I take it you didn't get any of them?"

"Venus... light is not only her element... Her speed is amazingly high."

"Excuses, excuses," Vulture said.

"Touché," Jaguar muttered. "Is Lion done with his new Droid?"

"Not yet. And I'm working in something... How can I explain... huge. "

Rex walked out of the shadows and nodded. "I guess the Senshi will have a break. But once Lion's done with his Droid, we won't stop until we capture them all."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Hunting Season, Part Five

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 28: Hunting Season, Part Five

* * *

Ami was walking distractedly down the street, but even so, she didn't miss the massive gorilla-shaped Droid waiting for her several meters ahead. "Can't you guys just leave me alone?" the gorilla didn't answer, so she looked around to make sure no witnesses were around, and shouted "Cosmic Zate Guardian!"

"Are you ready yet?" the Droid asked.

"Yes."

"Good," the Droid said and tossed a half dozen metal bananas at Mercury.

"What the -" Mercury couldn't complete the phrase as the bananas exploded near her, knocking her a good block back. She stood back dazedly, shaking her head to make the ringing stop, but only managing to make it worse.

"Nothing can stop GoriDroid!" The Droid said.

"Tsunami Wave!"

Mercury sighed as the Droid froze and exploded when she heard clapping sounds from behind her.

"Bravo," Rex said. "Once again, you guys amuse me. A pity I'll have to hunt you."

"Hunt this!" Mercury growled, "Icycle Wind!"

Rex managed to form an energy shield before the ice barrage hit. The blasts, however, were strong enough to knock him several meters back. "I see…" he noted and produced a sword out of nowhere, and charged at Mercury.

"Ice Blast!"

Rex smiled and slashed with his sword at Mercury's attack. The attack got cut into two and vanished.

"Tsk, tsk, that didn't work as you expected, now did it?"

"Why...?" Mercury said.

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mercury asked. "Why this 'hunting'?"

Rex shrugged "You deserve it."

"We do? How do you know? We never did a thing to you. We didn't even know you existed."

"That's true... But I meant Senshi in general. Oh sure you play hero for a while, but what happens when there's no more evil to fight? What happens when you find no more challenges?"

Mercury didn't say a thing, just listened. Maybe this'd give them the answers they needed.

"Let me tell you what happened in my home planet," Rex continued. "After hundreds of years of struggle, and several generations of Senshi, they finally got rid of all the evil forces in our 'neighbourhood.' They were heroes, they were treated as such, but... they rapidly became bored. They had nothing to fight against. Nothing to fight for. So they just started fighting each other. First they were only doing it for fun, then it became serious. Soon enough, fights to the death were held, most of the time by the time there was a winner, the city where they were fighting was no more. "

Mercury frowned. That can't be true. Senshi aren't evil. Still, she could feel Rex's words were true.

"Soon enough, the people of my world realized the truth. The Senshi were fighting to see who the strongest was, and they didn't care about how many innocents died. My ship is all that's left of my race. The final battle between the two strongest Senshi of my homeworld was too much for the planet to withstand."

"That is... terrible." Mercury breathed.

"But it didn't end there. The winner knew we had escaped. She was insane. She tried to destroy our ship, and we barely managed to kill her. Over 100 people were in that ship... Only five of us made it out of that battle."

"But... why coming here to hunt us?" Mercury asked.

Rex smirked. "We've been hunting your kind for centuries. We saw several planets were going through what we lived. We got rid of the Senshi there so people could have _real_ peace."

"If you... if you killed the Senshi in those planets, how can they defend themselves from evil?"

"Even if evil was destroyed by the Senshi, sooner or later they'd become the same as the ones in our planet. You may think you'll never be like that, but... we saw Senshi destroy entire races, because they tagged them as 'evil.' In some cases, not every member of those races were evil. But the Senshi didn't think twice before blasting them along with the others."

Mercury fell silent. She knew part of what Rex had said was right. Sailor Moon had killed thousands, maybe millions of creatures when she battled Beryl. After hearing Rex's words, she wasn't so sure she'd never do something like that.

"In any case, now it's time to finish thi… AARGH!" Rex turned around forgetting about her, and Mercury could see Rex's armour crackling with electricity.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt her." Jupiter grinned.

"Get lost before I have to blast you as well," Rex snapped.

"I remember last time you attacked us, you were the one being blasted around," Jupiter joked.

"Oh but your friends aren't here to help you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," a new voice said.

Rex turned to the voice and was greeted by a punch straight to his nose. Uranus grinned triumphantly as the two Senshi gathered beside Mercury.

"Damn it... I know when I'm out of my league," Rex said. "We'll meet again, Sailor Mercury, and next time you won't be so lucky."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Hunting Season, Part Six

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 29: Hunting Season, Part Six

* * *

Ami told the others when Rex told her about his past. The others fell silent for a minute, until Uranus spoke.

"That's a nice tale and all, but how do you know it's true?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know if it's true. He gave no proof of it," Ami said.

"Then it could all be a lie." Hikaru pointed out.

"But why lie about that?" Minako asked.

"To confuse us, most likely," Haruka mused.

"Or maybe he said the truth," Ami corrected.

"He did."

The group turned to see Pluto standing in the arena. "About time you showed up." Haruka muttered.

"We came here for something else, but I think you need to know about the Senshi Wars first," Pluto reversed her transformation.

"Senshi Wars?" Makoto echoed as Ami produced her computer.

Setsuna nodded "Yes. Several generations before your past life's selves were born, there were a few Senshi that became corrupted by their own powers."

Ami interrupted them as she looked up from her computer's screen "Sailors Saturn, Lilith and Nemesis." That caused gasps from the lone Senshi that shared her name with one of them.

"Those were the three," Setsuna confirmed. "The battle against them was held in the largest planet of our system, which was one of the rogue Senshi's homeworld..."

"Lilith," Ami supplied.

Setsuna nodded "The planet was evacuated, and during the battle, it was destroyed... Along with the three rogue Senshi."

"Then... it could happen to us." Minako breathed.

Setsuna sighed "I'd be lying if we said there's no chance for that to happen again. But as long as you control your powers and not all the way around, it's not going to happen."

"Then we shouldn't worry about that. We have a war to win." Makoto frowned.

"That's for sure." Minako glanced at Haruka and Michiru. "The last we need is some rogue Senshi complicating things. We had enough of that in the past.

The two Outers shrugged.

* * *

Ami blinked as the library's front wall vanished and a man in a brown suit with a lion head on it's chest walked in. The people inside the library took the hint and run out of the place, except for Ami who just hid under her table.

"Come out, Mercury, I know you're here." the man said.

"Cosmic Zate Guardian!" the shout came from under a table, and a few seconds later Sailor Mercury came out from under it, glaring at the hunter. "Who are you?"

"My name's Lion. I'm a lot like you, Mercury, I love science and consider myself a genius. But I have something you lack."

"What is it?" Mercury asked. Buy time, she thought, maybe someone is near the library.

"I've watched records of your past battles, and you focus mainly in defence. Your attacks are not strong enough. But I am strong in both offense and defence."

_And his power readings are really high._ Mercury thought as she used her visor to scan the man. But still she could not let him win. "I don't think you're that strong, Lion."

"So you don't..." Lion muttered and his glove started shining white. Mercury dove aside as a white energy blast vaporized the bookcases behind her. "Is that good enough?"

"For someone that calls himself a genius, you must really hate books."

Lion turned to find Neptune standing over a table.

Lion frowned and stood there, arms crossed over his chest. "I see... Another pathetic Senshi…"

"Better than a pathetic huge alien playing 'Catch the Senshi'." Neptune snapped. ""So are you just gonna talk or are you gonna fight?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Lion scoffed and shot a few energy blasts at Neptune, but the ocean Senshi dodged them and powered up an attack. "Flood…" water encircled Neptune. "Gate!" the water was absorbed by Neptune's body, only to be released in a massive tidal a second later. Lion just stood there, and the water wave bounced on an invisible barrier a few inches away from him. "As you see, my shield's too strong for you. Now for you…" he turned to his intended target and shot an energy blast at her.

Mercury leapt over the attack, "Hailstorm…" the air in front of Mercury literally froze as small particles of ice formed and grew to fist-sized ice shards in a split second. Mercury glared at the creatures and punched the air in front of her, a small ice wave shooting from it and sending the ice shards barrelling forwards. "Burst!"

Neptune gaped as the ice shards pummelled into Lion, freezing some parts of his armour.

"I see I... can't win this battle." Lion noted. "But next time we fight I'll be ready for your new power." With that, the hunter teleported out.

"Nice." Neptune whistled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Hunting Season, Part Seven

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 30 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 30: Hunting Season, Part Seven

* * *

"Rex, the Droid is going to be completed in a few hours." Vulture said.

"Good. As soon as it's ready, send it to attack the Senshi. I'm sure it'll be a big surprise for them."

A woman with reddish-black hair walked into the room. "I don't think the Senshi stand a chance against this one Droid. We strengthened it's armour to make sure it'll resist both magic and physical attacks."

Rex looked at the woman. Quite tall, wearing a form-fitting black suit over her body. She had a killer body, in both the good and the bad sense. "So, Hyena, if this attack fails, and it's a very big _if_, you'll be the next one trying your luck against the Senshi."

Hyena shrugged, "I don't know why we're having trouble beating them. They were easy to defeat before."

"So they were; maybe they had not faced any threat for a long time," Rex nodded.

* * *

Venus looked up at the creature. "You know, I remember what happened last time we fought an oversized enemy."

"It won't happen again," Jupiter assured.

"Let's just beat it. It can't be much harder to beat than a normal Droid." Uranus shrugged.

"Morning Star Smash!" Venus' attack bounced off the creature's chest. The Droid looked down at her. "Uhhh... Hi?" Venus gulped and waved.

"I am GigaDroid, and I'm here to kill you all!" The Droid's voice boomed.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Jupiter said. "We'll just have to make sure it doesn't fall on us."

"I'll crush you like insects." The Droid said.

"Our size compared to it makes such a thing quite possible." Mercury commented.

"I'll just beat it senseless." Uranus retorted. "Deadly Twister!"

The wind attack bounced on the creature's head, and it turned to glare at Uranus.

"Uranus, watch out!" Neptune shouted as the Droid swung his fist at her.

Uranus reacted fast enough to jump aside, but the creature anticipated that and punched her off her feet with his other hand.

Saturn looked at her friends shooting at the Droid while it kept on trying to punch them off their feet and sighed. "Our magical attacks are not working."

"What about physical attacks?" Mercury suggested. "Or in our cases, magically-charged physical attacks."

Saturn's eyes widened. "You're right, that could work."

Jupiter gaped in realization.

Venus watched as the Lightning Senshi fled right towards the Droid's chest. "Hope this works." She whispered.

"Thunder Punch! Lightning Kick!"

Both attacks connected, denting the creature's metal skin and sending waves of electricity through its body. It staggered back but didn't seem to be too affected by the attacks.

"Nothing is working," Venus muttered.

"I'm running out of power," Uranus said. "We must find a way to destroy that thing, and fast."

"Even I am feeling drained already," Saturn said.

"Time's up, Senshi." the Droid said. "Prepare to be defeated."

"Big words from a big creature, but you're all talk and no action." Venus snapped.

The Droid didn't answer, instead he just clapped with all its strength, and the combined air and sound burst from the clap knocked all the Senshi down.

"What was... that?" Venus asked weakly.

"That wasn't just the clapping. The sound was enhanced," Mercury explained, rising to a sitting position.

"My... head..." Saturn muttered.

Mercury looked up at the Droid. They were all tired, and the injuries from the fall weren't helping at all. But she stood up and glared at the creature nonetheless.

"Surrender now and I'll make your death fast and painless," the Droid said.

"Never." Venus snapped.

"So be it," the Droid said and swung her fist down at Venus. However, something knocked it's arm off its trajectory and it punched the ground right besides Venus.

"Time to use an old attack a new way." The blonde Senshi remarked. "Rolling Heart Vibration!"

Mercury and the others watched as a massive, spiraling, shining, golden heart fell on the Droid's head, crushing it into its chest. The Droid fell backwards, crushing two buildings as it landed, motionless.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Hunting Season, Part Eight

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 31 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 31: Hunting Season, Part Eight

* * *

Haruka and Michiru charged at their opponents. Michiru tried a jab to her foe's face, but the woman dodged aside and tackled her. Haruka countered, trying for a kick to her rival's leg, but was knocked down to the ground as well. However, she managed to kick out bringing her foe along to the ground.

"See, I told you, Haruka likes to be on top." Makoto joked.

Haruka gave the grinning thunder Senshi a glare and stood up, helping Michiru up.

"Checkmate." Ami finished yet another chess game against her boyfriend.

Kyoya looked at her. "Good game."

"It was close." Ami admitted.

"You know," Hikaru voiced. "Those suits of yours are quite… form-fitting."

"Men…" Hotaru muttered, and shot Haninozuka a side glance, who merely smiled at her.

"Come on, Kaoru." Makoto dragged her boyfriend to the door. "You'll take me somewhere nice tonight, or Sailor Jupiter will punish you!"

"Is that a promise?" Kaoru joked. The others laughed as the couple exited the penthouse.

* * *

"So, what are the plans for today?" Makoto asked.

"There's a new horror movie playing at the theatre a few blocks from here." Kaoru suggested.

Just then, the front wall of the manga store vanished.

"What the…" Kaoru muttered.

"Hunters." Makoto growled. "Guess I'm their target today."

Kaoru frowned and pulled Makoto to the back of the building.

"Come out and play, Jupiter." Hyena sang, looking around. A Droid with a big monitor on its chest was standing beside her.

"Who are you?" Jupiter demanded, dashing out of her hiding spot.

"My name is Hyena. And I'm here to kill you."

"Really?" Jupiter frowned and concentrated.

"I don't think so. YAAAAAAAAAA!" Her shout generated a blast of soundwaves that knocked Jupiter to the ground. "GameDroid, get her!"

The Droid nodded and its monitor flickered on. An image of Pac-Man appeared in it, and a second later, Pac-Man materialized in front of her.

"And what is that thing going to do?" Jupiter frowned, standing up. "Eat me?"

"As a matter of fact..." Hyena said. Pac-Man started floating towards them, mouth opened.

"Please..." Jupiter muttered. "Stun Spark!" her attack blasted the Pac-Man to pieces.

"GameDroid, get her!" Hyena ordered.

GameDroid nodded and several dozen Mets appeared.

"Crescent Bram Shower!" Venus' multiple light beams blasted the Mets to dust.

Jupiter took the chance and charged at Hyena, but Hyena sidestepped her and shouted again. This time the attack knocked Jupiter unconscious. The villaness smirked and walked towards the Jupiter Senshi, sword drawn. However, Venus' light beam sent her rolling to the ground. "Who did that?" She snarled furiously.

"Leave now or I'll be forced to beat you up." Venus summoned her Light Whip.

"Brave words kid. YAAAAAA!"

Venus frowned and reached her free hand out, "Light Shield!" the barrier materialized instantly, deflecting the soundwaves.

"How...?" Hyena muttered. Her attack was strong, how could she block it?

"You Hunters underestimated us." Venus retorted. "Morning Star Smash!"

Hyena leapt aside, then gasped as the concrete she had been standing on literally vanished. Considering her options, Venus was strong, and also Jupiter had recovered. She couldn't risk it against those two. "I admit defeat this time. But I'll come back to hunt you all."

"Coward…" Venus muttered as the woman vanished.

* * *

Hyena materialized back in the ship. Rex and the others were waiting for her. "Sorry, I couldn't beat her. I didn't know Venus would be there as well."

"Excuses, excuses…" Rex waved.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Interlude: Rei's Redemption

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 32 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 32: Interlude: Rei's Redemption

* * *

Following the Honour Combat between Usagi and Ami, in which the ex-Senshi had declared herself ronin, Rei had left Juuban altogether in search for the former Senshi. After traveling all over Japan, as well as visiting clans that were allied with her own, she found nothing of the much-despised traitor.

* * *

_"She is a runaway. There is no need to capture her. Find her and kill her." Luna giving Rei the final order._

_"You... and others... are nothing more than girisezu." Ami's frigid glare at the Temple grounds as she denounced her Senshi-hood._

* * *

That was more than Rei could bear. Reliving those memories was the equivalent of torture. "Stop... please... stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" she screamed, hands at her ears as she knelt in the Temple Hall, in an attempt to block out the memories.

"Rei," Grandpa Hino rested a hand on his distraught granddaughter's shoulder. "So tell me what happened."

Rei recounted what had happened during the Honour Combat. "She then declared herself ronin and stripped herself of her Senshi name. The real blow came when she declared the rest of us had no honour, calling us girisezu."

"In effect," Grandpa Hino surmised. "Ami's declaration has made her immune from the royalty's doctrines. The Ami you knew no longer existed, so killing her would be pointless. So, what do you think of Ami now?"

Rei thought for a moment, "I... honestly don't know what to think…"

"If the roles were reversed, would you have fought Usagi to preserve a treasure given by the Gods?" Grandpa Hino posted a question.

That caught Rei off-guard. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She didn't have the answer to that question.

"Ami knew in order to prevent the gift from the Gods from falling into the wrong hands; she had to defy the royal Doctrine." Grandpa Hino explained. "She knew that the Mau cats would just stand aside and let Usagi get away with maiming a Senshi and stealing the Hyōrinmaru. She abandoned the White Moon out of duty; to preserve the purity of the White Moon: to prevent Serenity from being blinded by power. A duty that has now been turned to hate because of Usagi's actions... and yours. Even the most disciplined can break, Rei."

Rei was silent as she absorbed the elder Hino's words.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Rei consulted the Sacred Fire, her own memories slowly unlocking on their own. What she had discovered about Selenity I shocked her to the core. The first Selenity despised Zeus. She wanted to rule Mount Olympus and challenged Zeus to combat, with the throne of the Gods as the prize. Zeus defeated her, but Selenity I held it against him for the rest of her life. Even when she took to living on the Moon, she plotted to use her position to overthrow the Gods and her Senshi became pawns in her twisted plans. She even had her ideals implanted into her descendants via the Ginzuishou. So when the crystal informed Usagi about Ami being the current wielder of the Hyōrinmaru Sword, the blond saw her chance. She issued the Honour Combat to Sailor Mercury, hoping to not only gain the Celestial Sword, and to kill its current bearer. Her plan was, once she found the other two Celestial Swords, seeing how they were imbued with the Gods' powers; she would take the Swords' powers into the Ginzuishou and be powerful enough to challenge Zeus and do what her ancestor could not. She even used her position as Moon Princess to bully the Mau cats into supporting Ami's death sentence. In effect, Ami's death sentence was pretty much an illegal order; as the rules regarding runaway Senshi stated that if the runaway had just cause in abandoning the White Moon, such as Ami defending her clan's Sacred Sword, then she will be allowed back as Senshi, unmolested. But if a Senshi betrayed the Senshi Oath or showed cowardice in battle and abandons her Soul Sisters, then she is marked for death.

Rei sighed, Usagi had almost succeeded in her scheme. "I should have researched the doctrines. I should not have taken Usagi's decree at face value. I screwed up." The former Senshi admitted. "Big time. I don't think she will ever forgive me, considering the past attempts I've made on her life."

"You admitted you messed up." Grandpa Hino nodded. "That's good. You're starting to recover."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Hunting Season, Part Nine

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 33 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 33: Hunting Season, Part Nine

* * *

Makoto was sitting on a couch in her apartment, watching TV. Kaoru had lessons in the afternoon She sighed, turned off the TV and walked out of the apartment, deciding a walk to the park might do some good. She stopped walking and looked up at a familiar figure smirking evilly at her.

"Hello there, Jupiter," Hyena said.

Makoto transformed and the fun soon begun.

* * *

"COME OUT AND PLAY, VENUS!" Jaguar's voice rang from outside.

* * *

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Jupiter dodged the sound blast and gasped as a tree was turned to splinters by it. "And here I thought I'd never seen someone outscreech Usagi..."

"Had enough?" Hyena asked.

"Barely," Jupiter retorted. _Let's try melee combat,_ she thought and charged at Hyena. Her first punch was blocked by the hunter, but her second swing came too fast and knocked the air out of Hyena. That gave Jupiter enough time to kick her in the ribs, sending the villainess crashing to the ground.

"Damn... You..."

"Just what I thought. Zero skills in melee combat."

"Who needs melee. YAAAAAAAA!"

This time, Jupiter was too close and couldn't dodge in time. The attack sent her crashing into a wall and she fainted.

"Perfect... Now I can get rid of her..." Hyena smirked and materialized her energy sword.

"Static Wave!"

Hyena was hit by an almost invisible energy blast, and a second later a second blast hit her. This time, Hyena dodged the attack, but used the distraction to leapt at her and kick her down to the ground.

Hyena growled and stood up quickly, an artefact similar to a headset microphone appeared on her head. "I was saving this for a special occasion, but I guess I'll use it now. YAAAAAA!"

This time, the soundwave was wider and stronger than before, knocking Jupiter into a wall with enough strength to make the wall crack. "Good... now where was I?"

"You were about to get beat up," Jupiter growled. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Hyena cursed as the lightning orb trapped her. "HEY! Let me go you idiot!"

"How does it feel to be the hunted, girl?" Jupiter asked, glaring at the woman. "Cosmic Zate Guardian!"

Hyena knew she was in the losing side as Jupiter was surrounded by lightning. As the electricity vanished, her suit had changed into a Cosmic suit.

"Jupiter..." Jupiter concentrated, and energy gathered in her hands. "Spark Blast!" She shot the energy near Hyena's feet and smiled coldly.

"You missed," Hyena taunted.

"You think?" Jupiter smirked. Just then, a pillar of pure lightning shot out from the ground, engulfing Hyena within it. The woman fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"Damn..."

"I'm no murderer, so I'll let you go." Jupiter stood up after the tower vanished.

Hyena glared at her for a second then disappeared..

* * *

Venus leapt at Jaguar foot-first, but Jaguar literally walked out of the way. Come on kid, if you were any slower a snail'd beat you to a marathon."

"Shut up catboy," Venus snapped.

"Temper, temper," Jaguar tsked.

"Morning Star Smash!"

Jaguar dodged the attack and charged at Venus. He run around her with his superhuman speed, slashing and punching her several times before she could even block once. Venus fell to her knees and gasped for air. Jaguar smirked and leapt back, ready to deliver the final blow. He was, however, forgetting something.

"Cosmic Zate Guardian!"

Jaguar sweatdropped. "Today's not my day..."

"Light Field!"

Jaguar's scream could be heard inside the light dome, and as the dome vanished, the Senshi was kneeling beside her target.

Jaguar grunted. "That was... Impressive. You won this one, Venus." And disappeared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Hunting Season, Part Ten

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3

of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 34: Hunting Season, Part Ten

* * *

"So, who'll you attack?" Hyena asked Lion.

"Saturn looks like a perfect target." Lion said.

"Be careful," Hyena said with a wink.

"I know. They must not be underestimated. I did that with Mercury and she ended up winning the battle."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotaru was at Haninozuka's penthouse, cooking, one of the things she picked up from Makoto and Haninozuka had volunteered to help her.

"Flour." Hotaru reached out a hand. Haninozuka produced a bouquet of roses and smiled. "Err... that aren't the kind of 'flower' I meant, but thanks."

Haninozuka gave Hotaru the flour, then waited.

"Baking soda?" Hotaru asked.

Haninozuka produced a bottle of soda, with the word 'Baking' written on the front.

Hotaru sweatdropped. "I think Kyoya's weirdness is affecting you."

Haninozuka chuckled. "Hey but at least it was funny." He gave her the real baking soda and smiled.

Hotaru smiled back. "Okay... Next..."

Just then, they heard an explosion outside.

"Let me guess..." Haninozuka muttered.

"Beat whatever hunter is out there now, guess later," Hotaru said. "Saturn Planet Power!"

* * *

As Saturn dashed outside, she could see Lion blasting a car to pieces. "Hey big guy, stop the property damage before I damage you." she snapped.

"I knew this'd lure you out, kid. Now prepare to be hunted," Lion said.

"Death Beam!"

Lion shrugged as Saturn hit his forcefield and got blasted back by it. "Tsk, tsk... No strength at all, I can see that..."

Saturn growled and stood up, charging up for her attack, then rushed at Lion again. "Death Bolt!"

Lion laughed as Saturn was sent skipping on her back after hitting his forcefield. "You know, Saturn, if your fists were brains, you'd be a great thinker."

"Death Bolt!"

Lion once again turned to face Saturn. This time, he didn't let the forcefield blast her back. Instead, he grabbed her by the throat and started squeezing it. Saturn could feel her throat bones protesting the pressure. "I'm sorry but I came here to kill you. And you'll be the first one to fall..."

"Guys... Please..." Saturn stammered. She couldn't breathe, a few more seconds of this and her throat would break under the pressure.

"Cosmic Zate Guardian!"

Lion realized his mistake. The Senshi could sense whenever one of their own was in danger. He turned to face the Thunder Guardian while still clutching Saturn's neck. However he wasn't ready for the Jupiter's new attack.

"Jupiter Electric..." Jupiter produced her sword, which was shining with electricity. She then raised it over her head and brought it down on Lion. "...SLASH!"

The sword was too much for Lion's forcefield, and sliced his armour, zapping him with the gathered electricity. The pain caused him to drop Saturn, and he groaned as he tried to recover. Saturn wasn't going to give him a chance to.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Even before her transformation was complete, Saturn started gathering electricity. Her glaive's blade grew gradually brighter, and by the time she'd stopped, glaring at Lion, the glaive's tip was bright enough to be blinding. "Saturn..." The usual group of wraiths appeared, but they weren't swirling around her glaive, and they were man-sized. Also, each of them carried a glaive like Saturn's, all shinning with light as hers was. "... Grim..." The wraiths started screeching, and Lion backed off in confusion as the wraiths all fixed their eyeless sockets on him.

"Reaper!" Saturn shouted as she swung her glaive forwards, tip hitting the ground hard enough to crack it, and it released a massive purple beam of energy. It hit Lion, knocking him back a few meters. But that wasn't the real attack.

He realized what the wraiths were for a little too late, as they all passed by his side, slashing at him with their glaives. He blocked some of the attacks but most hit him. Before he could think of a way to counter, the wraiths all gathered and passed through his body, causing him to scream and fall to the ground face-first.

Lion fell to the ground, panting. "This is... incredible... I've finally found a planet where the Senshi are not pushovers... I enjoyed this battle, but next time I'll be the winner."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Hunting Season, Part Eleven

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 35 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 35: Hunting Season, Part Eleven

* * *

Hyena and Jaguar had appeared in front of Haruka and Michiru, ready to fight. As the saying goes, careful for what you wish...

"Tsk, tsk... You girls shouldn't walk around the city without bodyguards," Jaguar said.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"So, ready to die?" Jaguar asked.

"Not yet. How about you?" Uranus snapped.

"Funny girl. We'll beat you in no time," Hyena said.

"Shut it, catgirl," Neptune said. "Last time you fought us, we gave you quite a beating."

"Oh but that's because the other Senshi were here. I see neither of them here," Hyena said.

"Sure, don't mind me," Uranus muttered.

"So, shall we start?" Jaguar asked.

"Anytime you're ready," Neptune snapped.

"Okay," Jaguar said and charged at her with his inhuman speed.

Neptune dodged once again as Jaguar tried to charge at her. She was quite fast, but still Jaguar had managed to hit her several times. She knew she was running out of power, and so was Uranus who was facing Hyena. And so far they had not been able to hit their enemies even once.

Jaguar once again charged, taking her out of her brooding. His attack connected, sending her rolling back on the ground. She tried to stand up but the pain was too much.

"YAAAAA!" Hyena sent Uranus crashing into a wall, and smiles coldly as the Senshi fell to the ground unmoving. "Let's finish these two," Hyena said.

As Jaguar walked towards Uranus, he summoned a yellowish energy blade. However, he stopped dead in his track as he noticed Uranus' suit was shining. "Not again..."

"Uranus... Cosmic Power!" Uranus shouted as she stood up. Her suit was surrounded by flames and changed into a Cosmic Senshi suit. "Now let's see how you like this... Hurricane…" As she balled her fist, a breeze picked up. The wind all gathered around her fist, forming a small air vortex. "Punch!" She swung her fist forwards, the vortex shooting forwards, and increasing in size as it rushed at the and Jaguar was hit by it dead on, sending him crashing into a tree.

Hyena smirked as Uranus' suit became a normal suit again. But since her mind was focused on Uranus, she'd forgotten about the other Senshi in the area.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" A shout came from behind Hyena. A second later, there was a shout of "Deep Ocean Pressure!"

Hyena turned around just as a bubble of water formed around her almost immediately, ,leaving no air for her to breathe, and the villain could also feel her body protesting the impossibly high pressure that the bubble created. She dropped to her knees, the power of the attack was far stronger than when Neptune was in her normal form. "This is... impossible... I... can't believe I was beaten... I'll come back to kill you both," Hyena stammered, then both her and Jaguar teleported out.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Hunting Season, Part Twelve

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 36 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 36: Hunting Season, Part Twelve

* * *

Hotaru and Haninozuka's romantic moment was literally wrecked by Jaguar's clapping. "Man, you guys are gonna make me cry..." the hunter said mockingly.

"After you interrupted us like that, yes, we're going to make you cry for sure." Hotaru snapped.

"Oh now I'm scared." Jaguar muttered.

"You should be. Saturn Cosmic Power! Okay stray cat, let's dance."

"Of course," Jaguar said and dashed forwards.

"Death Beam!"

Jaguar's dash was met by Saturn's energy beam, sending him staggering back. Saturn then kicked his legs sending him crashing to the ground. He stood up and charged at Saturn, but she was faster.

"Death Slash!"

The attack wasn't strong enough to knock Jaguar out, but it was enough to send him staggering forward, right towards Saturn's attack range. The black-haired Senshi didn't waste a second, sending a flurry of punches at Jaguar and finishing with a kick to the head. Jaguar fell to his knees and Saturn pointed her Glaive at him.

"Wait!" Haninozuka said.

Saturn looked at him, her eyes emotionless. "Honey... Don't interfere. This bastard and his friends killed Senshi and are about to do the same to us. It's time for payback."

"Killing him is not going to solve anything."

"Shut up." Saturn snapped and rose her weapon, ready to cut Jaguar in half.

"You're gonna be a murderer just like them, and what for? Will it change what happened?"

Saturn hesitated for a second, giving Jaguar enough time to recover. The hunter stood up quickly, punching Saturn in the guts and charging forward.

"Icycle Wind!"

Mercury's attack knocked Jaguar into a wall. Saturn, however, had still enough energy to fight, and walked towards Jaguar.

The black-haired Senshi smiled humourlessly. "'Vengeance is not a good thing to live for,' that's what Pluto said. And she's right. You guys are pitiful, jumping from planet to planet killing Senshi, and for what? It won't bring your homeworld back. It'll just turn you into what you hate. I already have, and you don't realize it. You're all really sad."

"Wow, nice speech, gir.," Jaguar said mockingly as he stood up, ready to attack Saturn. But he never got the chance. Saturn delivered a powerful kick to Jaguar's 'jewels', and the Hunter doubled over.

"I guess that's enough of a payback for the moment." Saturn said.

"I... Will... Kill you." Jaguar said weakly from the ground, then vanished.

Mercury walked towards Saturn. "Are you okay?"

Saturn sighed. "Not really."

"Y'know, we kinda missed half the movie already." Haninozuka pointed out.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Hunting Season, Part Thirteen

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 37 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 37: Hunting Season, Part Thirteen

* * *

Lion was standing in front of a plain-looking table inside the hunters' ship. Hyena walked into the room and noticed a holographic projection playing in the centre of the table. It was from the battle Jaguar had fought two days ago.

"Now, now, you're not falling for that black-head, are you?" Hyena asked with fake worry.

"You know I only have eyes for you, Hyena," Lion said smiling at her.

Hyena smiled back at him. "I know... So, why are you watching that?"

"'Vengeance is not a good thing to live for,'" Lion repeated Saturn's quote and looked at Hyena. "Do you think she's right?"

"I..." Hyena fell silent for a moment. "I don't know. I know Rex and the others are still eager to keep on killing Senshi, but I wonder... "

"Have we really become what we hate? Have we been murdering innocents without a reason?" Lion asked, mostly to himself, knowing Hyena was probably asking herself the same silently.

"Maybe she's right," Hyena said. "In any case... Rex has sent Vulture's latest invention to the Earth."

"Hyena... You know I'm the strategist of this group. And right now, our best option would be to... Separate from our allies."

"I agree," Hyena said. "We must stand neutral until we can figure things out."

"Where are Hyena and Lion?" Rex asked.

"They... Went to the Earth," Jaguar said. "And Lion has a blocker."

"What is he planning?" Rex muttered.

"It's either a betrayal or a sneak attack on the Senshi," Vulture commented. "Either way, we cannot know for sure until they show up."

* * *

Lion and Hyena stood in the park, waiting. Suddenly, the Senshi rushed out of it. "Hello, Senshi," Lion said.

"Death Beam!"

Lion frowned as Saturn's attack bounced on his shield. "We're not here to fight, so calm down."

"Then why are you here? You do realize we could beat you here and now, right?" Saturn asked.

Lion sighed "I know I... But if what you said to Jaguar was meant to change our minds, it worked with me and Hyena. We don't want to kill any more innocents. Hunting season is over for us."

"Still smells like a trap," Jupiter said.

"Oh come on. Most of you know my style already," Hyena said. "I'd be shouting at you by now if what I was looking for was a fight."

"Sorry, but... It won't be so easy for me to believe you," Venus said.

"We know. We came here just to tell you we won't attack you anymore. Still, we tried to talk some sense into Rex and the others but... They're not listening," Lion said

"I could just destroy you two and then go look for the other hunters," Venus glared. "You deserve that for what you did."

Lion sighed. "If you want to do it, go ahead. I won't stop the attack."

"But that will only turn you into what we... Were," Hyena said.

Venus looked at them for a few moments then sighed. "You're right. I still don't trust you but I'll give you the benefit of doubt."

"There's two of your group that are not here," Lion noticed.

Mercury nodded "Uranus and Neptune."

"Then they may be Rex's next target," Hyena said.

Mercury produced her computer, "I detect three hunters a few miles to the north. They're attacking Uranus and Neptune."

"How did you...?" Hyena asked.

"I've upgraded my computer's scanners... Your blockers don't work anymore."

"Never mind. We'll help you," Lion said.

"Suits you. But if this is a trap..." Venus said.

Hyena nodded. "We know, but don't worry. We'll show you we're on your side. Let's go."

* * *

As they arrived the scene, the group could see Uranus and Neptune were trying to fight back as the three hunters attacked them with energy blasts. Trying being the key word.

"We're just in time, I see," Jupiter commented.

Rex turned to look at the group. "Oh I see... The two traitors are here too... How convenient."

"Rex, stop this madness now," Lion said.

"Don't be silly. If you return to our side now, we'll forget that you betrayed us," Rex said. "What do you say?"

Lion walked towards Rex, smiling. As he reached him, however, he punched him away with an energy-charged fist. "There's my answer."

"Bastard..." Rex muttered and shot several energy blasts at Lion. Lion blocked them with his shield but staggered back.

"Guys, let's beat them," Venus said.

"Not likely. Say hello to my little army," Rex said. A dozen Droids materialized around them.

"Uh oh..." Mercury muttered.

"Brawl!" Jupiter shouted and charged at the Droids. She was promptly punched away by one of them. "... Or maybe not," she muttered standing up.

"Ideas, anyone?" Saturn asked.

"I'm on it," Mercury said.

"In the meantime..." Venus said and charged towards the Droids. The others followed suit.

Venus ducked as one of the Droids tried to slice her head off with its sword-like arms. If there was one thing these hunters had, was originality. Each one of the Droids they were facing had a different look and different skills. Which just made things harder for his group.

Saturn backflipped dodging a barrage of energy bullets from another Droid. "Having fun?" she asked Venus.

"Lots," Venus muttered as she parried another slash from the sword Droid with her own sword.

"I still think we need a plan," Mercury commented, dodging a boomerang-shaped energy blast.

"Thunder Punch! Punch! Punch!" Jupiter used a barrage of lightning attacks to burn through the boomerang-throwing Droid's armour. "Not dead yet..." she muttered. "Lightning Kick!"

The Droid exploded. "Then again..."

"One down, eleven more to go," Saturn said.

Uranus was facing two Droids, both of them focused in melee combat. One of them had axes for arms, and the other was covered in spikes. After dodging a swipe from the axe one, she rolled under the spiky one and slashed at its back. The sword cut through the metal skin but the creature turned to face her, swinging its arm at her at the same time. The Sky Senshi dropped to the ground and stabbed at the Droid's legs, then realized her mistake as the Droid kneeled forwards. "Oh damn..."

"Ice Blast!"

Mercury's attack caused the Droid to explode into a million ice shards, but the Senshi wasn't too affected by them. The axe-wielding Droid turned to face Mercury and was about to charge when a Glaive and a sword stabbed through his chest.

* * *

While the Senshi faced the Droids, Hyena and Lion were facing the three evil hunters. "Give up, Rex," Hyena said.

"You're the ones losing," Rex said.

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Jaguar literally stepped aside from the soundwave. "Light is faster than sound."

"Shut up and fight," Hyena snapped.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you," Jaguar snapped back.

"So, Vulture, how do you plan on winning this fight?" Lion asked.

"Planning is for losers like you," Vulture snapped.

Rex charged at Hyena, shooting an energy beam from his glove. Hyena dodged as Lion tried to attack from the side, but his attack was interrupted by a swift kick. Rex grabbed Lion's throat and rose him up from the ground.

"Dead Scream."

The attack came from behind, and sent Rex rolling back a few meters. Lion got free of his grasp and kicked him in the head.

"Okay then... Round two," Rex muttered. "What the..." he muttered when Pluto's 'Time Bomb' knocked him back, allowing Hyena and Lion to deal with the other two Hunters.

Jaguar was running in circles, as Hyena stood in the middle of it and waited. Jaguar tried to attack but Hyena used one of her shouts to knock him back, the momentum sending him crashing into a bookstore. "Did that hurt, slowpoke?" Hyena asked.

"Shut up, bitch," Jaguar snapped.

Vulture was _clearly_ on the losing side. Lion's pinpoint shielding had stopped even his feather barrage technique. And going melee against someone almost twice his size was not a thing Vulture would find appealing.

"Giving up yet?" Lion asked.

"You wish," Vulture muttered.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune frowned as they looked around. There were still four more Droids to destroy, and the rest of the Senshi were out of power. So it was up to them.

"It's a 2 to 1 advantage for them," Neptune commented.

"I like the odds," Uranus said.

"Still... We would only beat one with each of our attacks... And there's 4 of them," Neptune noticed.

The Droids were standing a few meters away, looking at them, and charging up for an attack. Not that the two Outers would let them release it.

"Hmmm... Then it's time to stop playing," Uranus said.

Neptune nodded. She knew exactly what Uranus meant, as usual. "Time to turn the tide. Neptune..."

Uranus pointed her right arm at the Droids, her fist closed. "Not even the strongest wall can resist a seastorm. Uranus..."

Strong winds picked up around Uranus as water circled Neptune's body. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"... Flood Gate!" The water was absorbed by Neptune's body, only to be released in a massive tidal a second later.

"... Deadly Twister!" A massive vortex of wind shot from Uranus' outstretched arm, mixing with the tidal wave to form a spiral of wind and water that hit the Droids, sending them crashing into a wall and crushing them with their strength. The Droids exploded and the two Outers fell to their knees.

"That was impressive," Mercury commented.

"Yes... And tiring," Uranus said.

"But... Didn't they already have Cosmic attacks?" Jupiter asked.

"I got a second attack, so I'd think maybe all of us will," Saturn commented.

"What about Rex and the others?" Mars asked.

""We're out of power." Mercury said. "Let's trust Lion and Hyena on this one."

* * *

Jaguar and Vulture had already been knocked out by Lion and Hyena, so now the only enemy left to fight was Rex.

Rex slapped Lion's attack off and laughed as Lion fell to one knee. "Is that really all you've got? Pathetic."

"You're the pathetic one!" Hyena snapped as she punched him in the ribs. Rex tried to slap her away but she dropped to the ground. Rex then tried to punch her head but she blocked with a kick and rolled away from him. "I'll show you power," she snapped. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"What the heck...?" Rex muttered and charged towards the former Hunter.

"Right into the wolf's mouth," Hyena said as she finished charging up. "YAAAAAAAA!"

Rex froze as the sound wave fled straight to him. The wave hit but for a second, nothing happened. "Ha! Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Yes," Hyena choked, as the sound wave turned into miniature energy ripples all around Rex, zapping him and causing him to scream in pain.

"I'm tired of this." Lion growled, standing up and raising his hands to the sky. "Cosmic Retaliation!" energy gathered in his arms and hands, forming a cloud shape and a myriad of energy tendrils shot towards the trapped Rex, the blast was strong enough to send everyone flying back.

"Did we... Kill him?" Hyena asked standing up.

Rex stood up and frowned. His armour was a wreck, his body was sending his mind warnings and he could see scratches and burnt marks all around it. "You won... This time," he said and teleported himself, along with Vulture and Jaguar, out of the scene.

"Your group is quite impressive. Those were the best Droids in the hunters' ship," Hyena looked at the gathered Senshi.

"He played all his cards in this battle and lost. I wonder what he'll do next," Lion commented.

"So do I." Venus admitted. ""I... Think you've proven me wrong. You fought against your former allies, and I thank you for that."

Lion nodded "Thank you for giving us the chance..."

"So... It's back to the waiting game again..." Jupiter commented.

"Quite a habit of these big bad boss types, huh?" Saturn said.

Mercury nodded, "I just hope we can end this war fast. We really need a break." The rest of the Senshi group nodded at that.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Hunting Season, Part Fourteen

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 38 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 38: Hunting Season, Part Fourteen

* * *

Hyena and Lion materialized before the untransformed Senshi, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Rex is going to attack you today."

"How do you know that?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

"I hacked into the ship's communications system." Lion said.

* * *

Rex, Jaguar and Vulture materialized right in the middle of the park, and saw all the Senshi were waiting for them. "Nice... A welcoming committee," Vulture commented.

"Give up Rex, you're not going to win tonight," Uranus said.

"Oh so we aren't..." Rex said amusedly. "We have yet to show you our full power, Uranus. And tonight, we will do just that." As he said that, black, full body armours materialized in the three villains'' bodies.

"Copycats," Jupiter muttered.

"Err... Do I need to say it?" Mercury asked.

"If it's something like 'their power's just gone up to the clouds' then no," Venus commented.

Mercury nodded "That quite describes it..."

Lion and Hyena shrugged and also summoned similar armours. "Rex, you still won't win," Lion warned.

"Blah, blah. You can't defeat me, Lion."

"I can't, that's quite true... But the Senshi can."

Rex laughed. "We'll see..."

"I'll take on Jaguar," Hyena said. "I've always wanted to beat some sense into his head."

"I'll help," Venus said. "After all I'm the only one that can move faster than him."

"The Canary is mine," Jupiter said.

"It's Vulture!" Vulture snapped.

"I'll help you," Mercury said. Jupiter nodded.

Lion looked at Uranus. "I'll help you defeat Rex."

Neptune nodded "Me too."

* * *

Vulture dodged as Jupiter dashed by his side, almost slicing him in half. The bird-suited man had thought his flying ability would give him an advantage in the fight, but Jupiter had used her wings to make that advantage null. And Mercury was providing support from the ground, which just made things worse for Vulture, as she had quite a good aiming.

"Ice Blast!"

Vulture dodged aside again, then was forcefully knocked to the ground as Jupiter 'Thunder Kick'ed him down.

"Okay then... Round two," Vulture muttered standing up.

* * *

Jaguar charged at Venus, but the Senshi leapt out of the way with a speed that made it almost impossible to see her. She then tried to punch him, but Jaguar blocked and countered with a kick. Venus fell to the ground and stood up fast, blocking a punch from him. Right then, Hyena send a soundwave at him, knocking him into a tree.

"I think I should start fighting for real," Jaguar muttered.

"Please do, I would like to fight someone worth my time," Venus snapped.

* * *

Rex tried, once again, to punch Neptune. But the girl kept on dodging him, and that made him angry. After trying again, Rex realized he shouldn't focus in one enemy, as Uranus' sword hit his armour. Not strong enough to cut through the armour, but the sword still hit hard.

"Damn you..." Rex muttered and grabbed Uranus' neck, lifting her up from the ground. "I will kill you here and now."

"No!" Neptune rushed at Rex, but he used his free hand to knock her away. She tried to stand up but grunted and fell to the ground.

Lion rushed at Rex as well, but this time Rex grabbed his hand as he swung at him. "You loser. Your strength is nothing compared to mine." He twisted Lion's arm then sent a wave of energy through his body. Lion screamed and fell to his knees.

"And now, little girl... You die," Rex said turning to Uranus and producing an energy sword. But before he could kill her, someone charged at him from behind and knocked him to the ground.

Uranus massaged her neck as she recovered her breath, and looked up at Saturn. "Thanks."

Saturn smiled at her, then turned to Rex. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Hah... Funny. I will kill her and her girlfriend once I get rid of you. "

"Just try," Saturn said.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. Hunting Season, Part Fifteen

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 39 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 39: Hunting Season, Part Fifteen

* * *

"Okay," Rex said and run forwards, slashing at her with his energy sword. The Senshi blocked and kicked him in the gut, knocking him down. Rex rolled on the ground barely missing the Senshi's Glaive slash, then shot an energy beam at point blank range, sending her flying back.

Saturn landed painfully on her back, and looked up to see Rex looking at her with a mock smile. She knew she didn't have enough power to defeat Rex right now, but maybe...

"Nice try kid. Any last words?"

"Yes," Saturn said as she stood up. "Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Eternal Senshi?" Rex muttered, cursing as Saturn powered up. "That's a new one."

"And you just don't know how much stronger I feel," Saturn said. "Here, let me show you." She punched Rex, this time the blow sent him ramming through a wall.

"How the...?" Rex muttered.

Saturn smiled coldly, "And since you tried to hurt my parents, I'll have to hurt you. Death Ripple!" energy gathered in the tip of Saturn's glaive as she raised it. She slammed the glaive into the ground, and a wave of death energy shot out, knocking Rex out.

* * *

Jaguar was angry. Venus was dodging all his attacks, and Hyena shot at him now and then when he slowed down. They were really beating him... Maybe it was time to stop playing and use his skills at their maximum.

Venus had just finished punching Jaguar away, when he... Vanished? No, he had just started moving faster. Way faster. But why wasn't he attacking?

"Boo," Venus heard Jaguar's voice before she was sent ramming into a tree by his punch. Not only his speed, but also his strength had risen. She tried to stand up but was in too much pain to do so.

Jaguar smirked and slowed down, forgetting for a moment about his other opponent. He was swiftly reminded of her.

"YAAAAA!"

The soundwave knocked Jaguar to the ground, and he stood up in a blink, glaring at Hyena. "All right, bitch, you die first," he said and charged forwards.

Hyena screamed in pain as Jaguar slashed at her with his claw-like gloves, hitting several times per second. Before she could react, Jaguar summoned his energy blade and stabbed through her chest.

* * *

Lion was about to finish Rex off when he heard Hyena's scream. He turned in her direction just in time to see Jaguar stabbing her through. "No!"

Forgetting about everything else, Lion rushed at Jaguar, who was too busy savouring his victory to notice. He did, however, notice the powerful jab that sent him flying away.

Lion kneeled in front of Hyena's body. He had been late, she was already dead. "Hyena..."

Saturn walked towards him. "I... I can revive her."

Lion looked up at her. He knew of Saturn's power but he'd thought she was the cold unfriendly one in the group. "Why...?"

"Why would I help you? You are here helping us, and Hyena died stopping one of us from dying."

"I see... Then please, revive her."

"I will," Saturn said. "But be careful, Jaguar is still alive."

Lion looked around for a few tense seconds as Saturn used her resurrection technique on Hyena. As Hyena opened her eyes, he turned to look at her. "Welcome back, dear," he said with a smile.

"How...?"

"Saturn revived you."

Just then, Jaguar hissed towards them, rushing at Saturn. Saturn simply phased out of the way, appearing a bit to the left and using her glaive to trip him. "I'm not your foe, sucker." With that, she teleported away.

Jaguar frowned. "I will kill you again, bitch."

Lion started walking towards him, but Hyena stopped him. "Please, he's mine."

"But."

"Lion, trust me. I won't let him kill me again."

Lion sighed. "Okay then... Be careful." Hyena nodded and Lion walked away.

"Now you die," Jaguar said and charged forwards.

"Talk loud, I can scream louder," Hyena said and screamed again. "YAAAAAA!"

This time the soundwave was loud enough to literally shatter all the windows in a 50 meters area, and to send Jaguar staggering back, his momentum and the ringing of his ears making it impossible for him to stop.

"Venus... Morning Star Smash."

Jaguar gasped as Venus' attack hit through his chest. "Impossible..." He said as he fell on his back, then laid still.

"Good job," Hyena said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Venus asked.

Hyena nodded "Yes... But that last shout was too much even for me. "

"Wait, what about Vulture?" Venus asked.

"Oh come, Jupiter and Mercury can easily get rid of that Pidgeon."

"IT'S VULTURE!" The bird-suited man shouted at them then dodged an ice blast from Mercury.

"We know, we know," Saturn muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. Hunting Season, The End

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 40 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 40: Hunting Season, The End

* * *

"You and me, one on one, no quarters given." Jupiter readied her sword.

Vulture smiled coldly then rushed at her. Jupiter flew aside, using her sword to block Vulture's wing that came too close to slicing her face. She then turned around and fired a couple 'Sparkling Wide Pressures' at Vulture. Not enough to knock him out but still strong enough to dazzle him. The Senshi took the chance to rush forwards to try and knock him to the ground, but Vulture recovered faster than she'd expected and punched her off the sky.

"Are you okay?" Mercury asked as Jupiter stood up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm used to getting punched around." Jupiter shrugged.

"Need help?" Mercury chuckled.

"No. I can beat him on my own." Jupiter re-summoned her wings and floated back to the air.

* * *

Meanwhile Rex and Lion were trading energy blasts as the two Outers recovered their energy.

"I can't believe he's that strong." Uranus said.

"We can beat it," Neptune assured.

"I... Guess."

"Let's just rest and see if Lion can tire him down..."

* * *

"Icycle Wind!"

Vulture frowned as the attack came too close to slicing through his wing. "Why won't you die already?"

"I was about to ask the same thing to you." Mercury snapped.

Even if Jupiter had more melee skills than Vulture, the bird-suited man had managed to stay out of melee range so far. But the Senshi had one new trick under her sleeve. Aerial combat wasn't her forte, but she still could find a way to surprise the enemy.

Vulture looked up and laughed as Mercury leapt up and forwards towards him. She was heading right for Vulture, but the villain could now hit him easily. Or so he thought, since Jupiter's 'Stun Spark' smacked into his chest, almost causing him to fall. Mercury appeared before him, her sword summoned and slashed at his chest.

Vulture clutched his chest and growled at the Senshi. "You think this will be enough to take me down?" He snapped as blood started running down from the wound. "I will show you my best technique, and believe me, it'll be the last thing you'll see."

Mercury frowned and waited to see what his trick would be. Vulture started spinning rapidly as sharp metallic feathers shot from his wings, and soon his form had been blurred by the feather-packed whirlwind that his spinning formed. He started advancing towards the Senshi, the whirlwind moving along, and laughed evilly. The whirlwind was strong enough to pull dust, leaves and pebbles in, and was picking up strength by the second.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Jupiter muttered as Mercury just let the deadly-looking whirlwind. For a second nothing happened, and then there was a shout of 'Ice Tomb'.

Jupiter gasped as the whirlwind literally exploded in a shower of ice and metal shards. "Static Shield!" The barrier stopped most of the shards coming their way, and the Senshi could see Vulture flying away into the distance, blasting through several tall buildings before falling right into the sea. ""Not even we would survive after that." She noted.

* * *

Neptune dove aside barely dodging an energy blast. Lion had been knocked out a few minutes ago, and Uranus was too weak to help. So right now, it was all up to her.

"Give up, girl, there's no one left to save you," Rex said.

"Nice, but we could say the same about you, you know?"

"The difference is, I don't need them to defeat you," Rex said.

"That'd be true if you could even touch me, Rex. But you can't. Your murdering of innocents ends today."

Rex chuckled. "Innocents... It all depends. I'm sure even you have killed innocents."

"Of course I have, but I'm not denying it like you."

"Shut up and fight!" Rex snapped and shot an energy blast at her.

Neptune dodged it and smiled. "You don't want to argue anymore? That means I'm right."

Rex frowned and charged at her. Neptune dodged as he tried to punch her but the villain somehow moved faster than she'd expected, and connected with a kick to her chest sending her rolling on the ground.

"How...?" Neptune stammered standing up. If she'd been a normal human, that kick would have crushed several of her bones.

"Did you really think I was fighting at full power a few minutes ago? No, I let you and your friends tire yourselves, so now I can destroy you for good."

"I won't let you do that," Lion snapped. "Cosmic Retaliation!"

Rex smirked and punched the energy at Neptune, sending her flying back. "Is that all you have left? I really pity you."

"Enough!"

Rex heard Saturn's voice and tried to turn around to gloat at her, but couldn't. "What the hell?"

"You can't fight if you can't move," Saturn glared, her 'Death Ripple' immobilizing him. "Neptune, get him now!"

Neptune nodded, while she wasn't above attacking helpless enemies, she knew if she didn't do it now, she'd probably lose the battle. But she needed more power if this attack was meant to defeat Rex for good. Somehow, once again, she knew how to get it. "Neptune Eternal Power!"

Neptune's body was surrounded by light, as her suit was once again modified. The light formed a second skirt under the one her suit had, and a visor like the one she had when using her Cosmic suit. The light faded away, and the others could see the changes. The skirts, boots and gloves had a teal trim, but other than that, her suit was completely white, and her bows were gone.

"Hunting season ends now, Rex. Deep Ocean Pressure!" A bubble of water formed around Rex's body almost instantly, leaving no air for him to breathe, and the villain could also feel his body protesting the impossibly high pressure that the bubble created. Neptune fell to her knees and punched the ground. "No... I couldn't beat him..."

Rex stood up and laughed. "Poor girl, you're too weak to stop me. Now it's my turn to -" Rex stopped talking as blood filled his mouth, and felt the pain in his chest. Looking down, he could see Uranus' sword point coming out from his chest. "This... Can't... Be." He said and slumped over, dead.

"Now this is what I call a battle," Lion said. "I guess it's time for us to leave."

"Oh, you're not staying?" Saturn asked.

"No... This planet has a strong group defending it," Lion said. "I want to redeem myself for all the damage I caused, so... I'll seek other worlds where Senshi are fighting evil, and help them in their battle."

"It was... Nice to meet you, Senshi," Hyena said, then tossed a fist-sized artefact that looked too close to one of the Senshi's communicators at Venus. Seeing her questioning look, Hyena shrugged "Before you ask, yes, that's a Senshi communicator. You can imagine how I got it... But if you need our help, you can use that."

"You'll be light years away, probably," Jupiter noted.

"We've been all around the galaxy. Think we'd be able to do that in a sub-light speed spaceship?" Lion asked.

"Err... Probably not."

"Anyways... Farewell, Senshi," Lion said and both her and Hyena vanished.

"Oh well..." Uranus said and sighed tiredly. "I hope our next enemy gives us some time to rest before attacking." Because it was a given there would be another enemy attacking soon...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. Epilogue, The Wedding

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 41 and the end of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 41: Epilogue, The Wedding

* * *

Friday, July 29th, 2945 AD.

The morning of the big day dawned bright and clear, with temperatures in the mid-seventies and just a smattering of small clouds in the air. The sun reflected off the walls of Mariner Castle like a mirror. On this day the palace was hung with buntings, ribbons, bouquets, streamers and pennons of all the colours imaginable! The city, normally busy at around 9am, was bustling much earlier on this day, as people ran this way and that in anticipation of the biggest celebration of the Millennium.

For years, the citizens of Mercury had held its breath and counted down the days to this date. Today was the day that all Mercurians had been yearning toward for all of its history. The holy union between Neo-Queen Mercury and King Vahn that would, for once and for all, solidify peace not only on Mercury, but throughout the Solar System! Today was a day for everyone to celebrate.

Shortly before noon the royal entourages began to arrive. Neo-Queen Jupiter and King Zenhaino were the first to land their transport ship in the Mercury Spaceport Landing Grid, along with various nobles of her court.

Neo-Queen Venus was the next to arrive, along with her husband King Venusly and their twin daughters.

Arriving in their shiny, silver-burnished transport ship came the joint rulers of the Urano-Neptunian Confederation: Neo-Queen Neptune and her co-ruler, Neo-Queen Uranus. As always the women went wild over the Uranian Queen. Gender just didn't seem to matter where Haruka was concerned.

A pregnant Neo-Queen Saturn came with her husband, King Songi, who was fussing over her, along with a protective Morinozuka watching over them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the general public, who watched the pre-wedding ceremonies and preparations via television and the Galactic Net, inside the Palace was a frantic scuffle to have everything in place in time. As the final hours before the opening of the Palace doors and the commencement of the ceremony ticked down to zero, servants, maids, security guards, officials, and dignitaries rushed around trying to make everything as perfect as possible at the Queen's behest.

* * *

"Put it over there. Carefully now!" Queen Venus was in commander mode as she directed the placement of the large, multi-layered wedding cake in the reception room. The two hapless servants carrying the heavy cake grunted as they carried the tray and placed it gently onto the centre of the huge rectangular banquet table.

"So, where is Ami?" Makoto asked irritably. "Hasn't she finished changing yet?"

"Come to think of it, I should check on her," Michiru fretted. "It's only a few minutes until the guests take their seats!" The Queen of Neptune bolted out the door, her blue dress hiked up so she wouldn't trip on the hem of the skirt.

All of a sudden King Vahn walked in, dressed in a black tuxedo with his royal cowl draped over his shoulders and the crown of Mercury on his forehead. He looked as dashing as ever, and the girls flocked around him excitedly.

Hikaru walked over to his twin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, bro," he said coolly. "This is when all the girls like to drool over the King. Why don't you come over and have a drink with me and Hani-sempai?"

* * *

"Ames, you in there?" Michiru called. "I swear, the wedding will go on without you if you don't hurry up!"

"Coming!" Ami answered, as she dashed from the bedroom.

Michiru looked Ami up and down critically. "Oh, Ames," she gasped in wonder. "You look so beautiful in that dress!" the older Senshi's face became serious again, though. "But you really need to learn to dress faster. Kyoya is already at the altar, and you don't want to keep him waiting so long he decides to marry someone else."

Ami snorted at her cousin's humour. "If I didn't know you weren't into males, I would have panicked when you said that."

"Yes," Michiru agreed. "You have matured much since your younger days, even though we all thought you hopeless sometimes."

Ami giggled with joy and embraced her cousin. Tears came to both of their eyes. "I can't believe this is really happening!"

"Whatever the future brings, we'll be friends forever, right chibi?" asked Michiru.

"Of course, yes!"

"Alright, that's enough out of you two!" said a voice from the doorway. They both turned to see Makoto standing there with her arms folded, leaning on the doorframe. "You're marrying Kyoya, not Michiru, remember?"

"Come on, guys! The organ has started playing!" said Minako with barely contained excitement. "The guests of honour are all seated and Kyoya is standing up there with Tamaki looking dumb! Are you gonna ditch him at the altar after all these years?"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Ami snapped playfully. There was a short scuffle in the chamber, while the Senshi got into positions. Then, the doors opened wide, and Ami, escorted by her closest friends and confidants, slowly made her way toward the altar.

* * *

Kyoya, as predicted, stood at the altar already. His best man, Tamaki, was dressed all in white, with that familiar golden horn jutting from just above his brow. He too, looked dashing. The youngest Otori fidgeted just noticeably. Like most grooms, he was dreadfully nervous, though he did his best to hide it since the eyes of the world, via satellite uplink to all the news cameras around the sanctuary, were on him today.

Ami moved in time to the music, with Michiru holding her train.

Minako preceded the whole party, sprinkling flower petals on the aisle floor from a basket she held. Makoto went next, bearing the rings on a red satin pillow. Finally, came Ami, dressed in her bridal best, looking more beautiful than Kyoya had ever known she could look. Ami looked as regal as excitement allowed, but even so, the procession to the altar seemed to take forever, as she was impatient to get the whole thing under way.

Hotaru, Haruka and Chiriku, all excited, snuck in from behind and found their seats in the pews. Sansui entered from the right, carrying his oversized bible in his arms. He reached the altar at the same time his granddaughter did, dropping the huge book on the platform with a thud. The music cut off sharply as it did, creating the effect that the organist had been shot with a cannon!

The former Uzumaki clan head flipped open the cover and began to thumb his way to the marked page detailing the wedding process. When he got to the chosen passage, he cleared his throat and took the time to look over everyone before getting down to business.

"Dearly beloved," he began in a regal voice. "We are gathered here today to join these two people: Neo-Queen Mercury and King Vahn in the bonds of holy matrimony..."

As the two lovers placed the rings on each other's fingers, Sansui continued on. "Do you, Neo-Queen Mercury, take this man, King Vahn to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through the best and the worst, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Ami, gazing unblinkingly at her true love.

"Do you, King Vahn, take this woman, Neo-Queen Mercury to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through the best and the worst, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kyoya smiled broadly for the first time that afternoon as he replied: "I do."

Sansui beamed, as if there was any doubt as to the outcome of the ceremony. "Then," he concluded, "by the power invested in me, and by the grace of God Himself, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride, King Vahn."

Normally, in these situations, the husband must lift the veil to kiss the bride. In this case, however, it wasn't Kyoya who lifted the veil. His overexcited bride did the job for him, taking the flustered husband completely by surprise, with a leap into his arms and a kiss. Several chuckles fluttered through the audience and the ranks of the Sailor Senshi. When they disengaged, the whole audience stood on its feet and cheered.

* * *

SailorStar9: OMG! This fic is finished! Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
